


What They Can't See

by HolyTrinity



Category: 4minute (Band), After School (Band), DMTN (Band), GOT7, WASSUP (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is that?" Nana breathed, enthralled.</p><p>“That’s Park Sooyoung. She goes by Lizzy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jinah stared out the tinted window of her family’s limousine. They had wanted to flaunt the Im line, as if all of Asia didn’t know about them. The Ims were famous for their amazing chain of hotels and resorts. Jinah didn’t care for it, but then again, she was more interested in modeling. Even then, that was starting to lose her interest.

However, she stayed because it gave her pocket change, free outfits, and it kept her parents off her back. If they weren’t bothering her about some heir, they were talking about why she wasn’t on the front page of a magazine. Despite being twenty, they expected perfection from her. They had been expecting perfection since she’d been born so she wasn’t too surprised. However, it was still stressful.

The limo pulled up to her new college. She’d had to transfer because her family wanted her closer. She didn’t know why considering they’d barely been in her life physically. She remembered the names of all her nannies. Whatever the case may be, they wanted a better image and had made her return from Paris. She was going to miss the freedom being in a different country from her parents gave her. As it were, the limo came to a stop and she sat up. She couldn’t let anyone see her unprepared.

When the door opened, Jinah slipped out, looking at the campus before her. She wasn’t impressed, but that didn’t matter. She was here because her parents wanted her to be. At least it had classes she wanted. Her parents wanted her to major in business, but she had thrown a fit until they settled for it being a minor. Instead, she would be majoring in fashion like she wanted. It was a minor win in her life all things considered, but it was worth it. If they wanted her to stay in Korea, at least she’d get to pick what she wanted to do with her life. They had allowed Jaebum to major in film with a minor in dance as long as he minored in business as well, and he was younger than her.

Jinah sauntered down the sidewalk, already aware of the general layout of the campus, or at least, the part of it that she would be frequenting. The campus was large and naturally, there were plenty of people walking around. Jinah ignored their open gawking, used to it by now. She was beautiful and she knew it. It had taken her a while to grow into her body, but luckily she hadn’t had any awkward gangly phases despite her height. Jinah passed the other students, spotting the building that held most of her classes. Smiling, Jinah made her way towards her future. Her new school year had started and she was going to make the most of it.

A week went by with relative ease. Jinah had slid easily into her role of college student. She was good at what she did, and the professors didn’t need to worry about her despite her arrival a week and a half after school began. In those seven days, Jinah had had to deal with a relatively empty home. Her younger brother, who attended the same school as her, had gotten their parents to allow him to live on campus.

As Jinah stood in the house, she understood why. Besides herself, the only other people inside the place were a few maids and a chef their parents absolutely needed. Besides that, it was empty. Jinah quickly found herself applying for a dorm. She had hesitated over whether she wanted to share or not, but she found herself applying for the all-female dorm building, which had roommates. After sending the request, Jinah found herself staring at the screen of her laptop blankly. She had never had a roommate before in her life so this was something new.

Four days later and Jinah was moving into the all-female building. Her parents had seemed surprised, well aware of how much Jinah appreciated her space. However, they didn’t argue. It wasn’t worth it. The building itself had been relatively full. Jinah had been lucky because one of the girls had dropped out, leaving one room open. Her roommate had been in class when Jinah moved in and that was perfectly fine with her. The room itself was nice. Jinah’s room at home was much bigger, but that didn’t matter.

The right side was obviously Jinah’s given how bare that side was. Jinah hadn’t brought a lot of her things. Although her house was quite the ride away, it wasn’t something that would take all day. If she needed something, she would go and get it. For the most part, she’d brought clothes, shoes, and accessories along with her makeup. She thought she was prepared. She unpacked, putting her suitcases in the back of her closet. With that out of the way, she made her bed with the covers, pillows, and teddy bears she’d brought from her home. Pleased, she nodded and moved on to her desk. Her roommate’s desk was kind of cluttered and it kind of bothered Jinah, but that wasn’t her problem.

Instead, Jinah put her laptop on top of the desk and put her school books on the desk as well. She arranged them in order of what classes she took. With everything settled, Jinah looked at her phone. It was Thursday which meant she didn’t have any classes. It was a breather before Friday. It was still relatively early in the semester so the homework hadn’t started building up. Jinah glanced at the books on her desk before she looked at the picture frame she’d put on the other side of her desk, closer to her bed. It was her and her little brother, a few days before she went off to Paris. She hadn’t seen him in a while and she had his schedule. Might as well go visit.

As she was pulling on her jacket, the door opened and Jinah turned around. A girl was standing in the doorway and she smiled when she saw Jinah.

“Hey, you’re Im Jinah right?” the girl asked, her voice sweet.

“Yes,” Jinah replied, bowing politely.

“I’m Song Dain. It’s so nice to meet you. I thought I was going to be all alone,” she said, pouting a bit.

Her long blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail that fell over her shoulder. Her bronze skin was on relative display despite it being fall going into winter. Jinah thought she looked great.

“Are you going somewhere?” Dain asked politely, tilting her head.

“Ah, yes. Sorry we couldn’t talk.”

“No problem, we’ve got plenty of time for that later. I’m leaving as well, wanna walk together?”

Jinah nodded, figuring it’d be best to be on good terms with the person she’d be sharing a room with. Dain was all unicorns and sunshine for the most part. She seemed happy about everything and anything. Jinah wasn’t used to that, but she found that she didn’t mind. They parted ways at the entrance of the building and Jinah was off, looking for the dance building. It was on lower campus and Jinah found herself scoping out the other buildings. She had no reason to come down here besides her brother.

She did find the exercise building and the building that held the swimming pool was right next to it. Then, she passed the gymnasium and then, she was finally at the dance building. She was expecting to hear music or something when she entered, but it was pretty quiet. Jinah checked her phone, which had her brother’s classes and their locations on it, before she headed for the stairs. The higher the number, the less likely they were on the first floor.

She found him on the third floor. He was dancing to his heart’s content and the room was empty save for him. She knew he would stick around to practice and for a moment, she just watched him. After a while, she figured he had enough time to himself and she entered the room. Jaebum noticed her immediately.

“Noona,” he said, rushing towards her. Jinah smiled, accepting the hug.

When he pulled away, the two looked each other over. Due to their schedules, this was the first time they’d seen each other in person since she’d boarded her flight to Paris.

“Hey there little brother,” she said, ruffling his dark hair. Last time she’d saw him, he’d been blond.

“How are things?” Jaebum shrugged, his smile still bright.

“Pretty good. School isn’t kicking my ass yet, so that’s great.”

“Hungry?” she asked as he went over to his bag.

“I’m always hungry noona,” he said, shooting her a bright smile. She’d always envied his teeth.

That’s how they found themselves in the school’s cafeteria. They had talked about everything under the sun and Jinah was sincerely happy she’d gotten to see her baby brother. He’d been her anchor while their parents had went off, making a name for themselves and neglecting their children. Instead, they showered them in money and hired help, thinking it’d make them forget the fact that parents were supposed to be around. They finished up their meal and then parted ways, promising to meet up soon. Jaebum had homework to get done, envying his older sister’s nonchalance to the notion.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the building, Jinah acknowledged the girl behind the desk who greeted her. She was about to go upstairs to her room when someone called her name. She turned back and saw Dain there, smiling brightly at her and waving her over. Jinah made her way over, smiling politely at her roommate and her friends.

“Right on time!” Dain cooed, her smile bright.

“Guys, this is my roommate Im Jinah, Jinah, these are my girls Kim Nari and Yoon Yejin.” Dain introduced.

Jinah politely bowed to them and they returned the favor. Dain had beautiful friends, definitely.

“Are you free?”

Dain asked.

“Why?” Jinah asked in return, perplexed.

“We’re going to a party and you could tag along if you wanted?” Dain offered, her smile friendly.

Jinah bit her lip unsure. On the one hand, she did love to party but on the other hand, she had class tomorrow and there was always the chance someone’d connect her to the Im chain and then it’d reflect badly on her parents.

“C’mon, it’s a five minute walk from here, promise.”

Dain’s eyes seemed to have gotten bigger in the time that Jinah had used to think over the pros and cons. Finally, she gave in. Dain seemed to notice.

As Dain promised, the house was five minutes away. The party was in full force, blaring with life and noise. Jinah was surprised the police hadn’t shown up yet. Jinah followed the three girls inside, maneuvering with them. Eventually, she branched off, going to do her own thing. The party was nice, but Jinah wasn’t all that interested. She found herself in the backyard, looking at the pool with interest. The pool at their villa was bigger.

Jinah sat down on the porch, enjoying the cool breeze. As she took in the night sky, she was vaguely aware of someone watching her. When Jinah turned her head, a boy was looking at her. He had probably just came outside. Jinah stared back at him blankly. Her gaze must’ve made up his mind because he smiled and made his way towards her.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around before,” he said as way of introduction.

Jinah stared, unimpressed.

“What do you want?” she asked. The boy looked shocked and a little flustered.

“I just wanted to uh, tell you that you’re beautiful,” the boy said.

“I know.” Jinah replied.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Jinah wasn’t interested. Instead, she stood up and walked down the steps. She was done with this party. Jinah walked with no real decision of where she was going. She was definitely heading back towards campus, but she hadn’t made up her mind of if she wanted to go back to her dorm or not.

Jinah found herself in the main square. One way were a few buildings that held classrooms. She could see the school’s library from here. In another direction was another class building and the building that held the cafeteria, a few other rooms, club areas, and a store. Straight ahead, was the theater. She had never been there, and Jinah found herself going towards it.

Jinah was pleasantly surprised to find that the place was filled with life. People were practicing for a show or something. The doors were open, so Jinah went inside. There were people sitting in the front rows, probably the directors of the play or something. In the back row, there were a few people who seemed to be students, and Jinah found herself sitting next to a girl who looked bored. They didn’t acknowledge each other’s existence as they stared at the stage.

As Jinah watched, a girl sauntered onto the stage. It had Jinah sitting up in her seat. The girl was wearing a white shirt that clung to her small frame and a pristine white tutu. Her leggings and the leg warmers were white as well. It all looked brand new honestly, sewn exclusively for her. Her brown hair was in a tight bun save for her bangs which were split at her right temple. The thicker, longer side swooped to the left and was tucked neatly behind her ear whilst the shorter side was smoothed down against the side of her face.

She twirled on stage with ease, a bright smile on her face as she did her routine. Jinah didn’t know a damn thing about ballet, but she thought the girl on stage was amazing. From what Jinah could see, the girl didn’t make a single mistake. Although Jinah didn’t know anything about ballet, she knew how to find a mistake in almost anything, she had learned from the best.

Jinah hadn’t even realized she’d been holding her breath until the girl stopped dancing. One of the women who’d been sitting in the front seats clapped, making the brunette bow.

“Who is that?” Jinah asked no in particular.

She’d forgotten she’d sat next to someone and nearly jumped out of her skin when she got an answer.

“That’s Park Sooyoung. She goes by Lizzy.”

Jinah turned, looking at the girl who still looked relatively bored. The girl wasn’t looking at her, still watching the stage. Jinah wondered why she was here if she was so bored.

“Thank you,” Jinah said, finding her manners.

The girl nodded, sighing as she leaned back in her seat. Jinah found herself no longer interested when Park Sooyoung left the stage. She had stumbled upon the practice by accident and had been amazed. Now that the person who amazed her appeared to be done, she found no reason to stick around.

Instead, Jinah stood up and made her way towards the exit. It was nearing eleven and she wanted to climb into her bed. She chanced a look over her shoulder, surprised when she saw Park Sooyoung making her way towards her. The girl wasn’t smiling anymore. Instead, she was staring at her phone as if it held the answers to all of her questions.

Jinah realized the girl would bump into her if she didn’t move. Jinah stood still. Sure enough, the girl didn’t look up as she reached for the door, touching Jinah instead. She looked up, eyes wide as she realized what was blocking her path. She immediately let go of Jinah’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice soothing to Jinah’s ears.

“It’s okay. My name is Jinah by the way. Im Jinah. My friends call me Nana,” she said, pushing the door open for her. Park Sooyoung’s eyes glittered as she smiled at Jinah although she made no move to exit the building.

“My name is Park Sooyoung. My friends call me Lizzy. Are you new here, Nana?” she asked, finally slipping out of the door, expecting Jinah to follow.

She did.

“I am actually,” Jinah said.

“What brings you here?” Lizzy asked as they started walking.

“My parents wanted me back in Korea,” Jinah said, shrugging lightly.

“Ah, where were you before?”

“France.” Lizzy nodded, an impressed expression on her face.

“Where are you going by the way?” Lizzy asked curiously.

“Right there,” Jinah said, pointing at the building that held her dorm.

It was directly across from the theater building. Jinah was surprised she’d never noticed the theater before. Then again, she didn’t really need to know about it.

“Ah, me too!” Jinah was happy about that.

“What floor are you on?” Jinah asked.

“The second, not that far from the bathrooms,” Lizzy said.

“I’m on the third floor,” Jinah said as Lizzy slid her ID through the scanner.

It beeped once before they heard the clicking noise of the door unlocking. Lizzy held the door open for her this time.

“Are you going to come to the play?” Lizzy asked as they made their way to the stairs.

“When is it?” Jinah asked, taking her time up the stairs.

“Next Monday at seven p.m., you should come,” Lizzy said.

“I can definitely make that,” Jinah said, mentally adding it to her planner. She’d do it officially once she was in her room.

“Great! It was nice meeting you. See you then,” Lizzy said before she was going down her hall.

Jinah watched her for a bit before she turned and went up to her dorm. She added the date and time to her calendar before she showered and went to bed.

The next morning, she woke up her phone crooning her alarm tune. Jinah sat up, reaching over to slide her finger across the screen, cutting off the music. Pleased with the silence. Jinah laid back down for a while. She stretched out before slipping out of bed. Because she showered the night before, she didn’t feel the need to do so again. Instead, she got dressed.

When she was finished, she found she still had time to spare. She went downstairs to the front room of the building. She probably could’ve went to the living room, but she didn’t feel like it. Instead, she settled down on one of the couches. A new girl was sitting behind the front desk and she waved tiredly. Jinah greeted her in return before slumping down.

Jinah wasn’t alone for long before a girl sat down next to her. Jinah didn’t recognize her, but she was relatively new to the school. The girl was looking at her with interest, openly staring.

“Can I help you?” Jinah asked, wondering why she was being stared at.

“I’m just trying to figure something out,” the girl murmured, sounding fascinated.

“What?” Jinah asked, bored with the conversation already.

“I don’t understand why you basically shot down one of the hottest boys attending this school and then hang out with Lizzy the Lezzy,” the girl said.

Jinah frowned, sitting up.

“First, what? And second, what are you talking about?” Jinah asked.

“Oh c’mon. The boy last night who called you beautiful? I saw you walk out on him. Imagine my surprise when I saw you coming into the building with the school’s resident lesbo.” Jinah was starting to get annoyed. Who was this chick?

“Who are you?” Jinah asked.

“Kim Hyuna,” the girl supplied easily, her smile bothering Jinah.

“Who I hang out with has nothing to do with you.” Jinah informed her.

“Of course not, of course not. I was just curious you know. I’m sure your parents would be really embarrassed if they found out you were hanging out with a lesbian.”

Hyuna snickered as Jinah glared. She figured someone would connect the dots, but why was this girl threatening her?

“Do I know you?” Jinah asked.

“No. But our parents are basically rivals. Your parents are definitely taking all of the good land.” Hyuna sneered.

“Kim corporations?” Jinah snorted, rolling her eyes. “Rival my ass. Your resorts and hotels are mediocre at best,” Jinah said.

Hyuna stopped smiling.

“Careful you little bitch. Who knows what would happen if I let it slip you were a little too friendly with Lizzy the Lezzy. I’m sure your parents would lose customers,” Hyuna sneered.

Jinah stood up, done with the conversation.

“My life has nothing to do with you. Despite the fact that I don’t have to explain myself to you, I was unaware of her sexual orientation. I’m also straight, so you can say what you want, but I doubt they’d believe it. Have a good day. Rivals? Ha!”

Jinah snorted on her way out, ignoring the way Hyuna’s hands curled into fists. She’d have to watch out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Speaking in French" Dreams_

 

In class, Jinah’s mind wondered. She had been unaware of Lizzy’s sexual orientation, but now that she knew, she didn’t know what to do. For one, homosexuality was generally unaccepted in South Korea. It was seen as a sickness, something that could eventually be changed. Jinah wasn’t sure how her parents would feel about Jinah being friends with a lesbian.

Even then, she decided to ignore Hyuna for the time being. Jinah just wanted to be friends, so she wasn’t worried about her threat. Jinah put her mind at ease, at least for a little bit, as she forced herself to think that she just wanted to be Lizzy’s friend. Despite what she’d been thinking when she’d first saw her, Jinah was straight. She _was_ straight.

Definitely.

Although they lived in the same building, Jinah didn’t see Lizzy at all. It sucked really, but there was nothing Jinah could do about it. At least she’d get to see her today. The performance was three minutes from starting and Jinah had found a seat that was in the front. Unlike last time, she was definitely interested and wanted to see everything. As the show started, Jinah settled into her seat and watched.

Lizzy didn’t show up immediately, but when her part came, Jinah watched with rapt fascination. Lizzy was beautiful, once again wearing all white. She was pretty much the closest thing to an angel Jinah had ever seen. She floated across the stage with grace and ease and Jinah kind of envied that. However, she was infinitely proud of the girl she was hoping to have as a friend.

After the show, Jinah stood outside of the building by the stairs. She wasn’t sure if Lizzy even remembered that she’d kind of invited her, but Jinah wanted to let her know how awesome she was. It took a while, but at least Jinah had brought a warm coat. Lizzy finally appeared, looking a little tired but otherwise happy. When she saw Jinah, she smiled and bounced over. Thankfully, she was wearing sneakers.

“Hey! I saw you up front. I’m glad you came,” Lizzy said, smiling up at Jinah.

Jinah returned the smile, nudging Lizzy’s shoulder.

“You kind of invited me and I said I would. I don’t go back on my word,” Jinah said, nodding solemnly.

Lizzy snorted, but she was still smiling.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Lizzy asked suddenly, her eyes warm despite how red her nose was becoming.

“Sure, I can eat. The cafeteria?” Jinah asked, turning towards it when she saw Lizzy shake her head.

“Nah, I know this awesome place that’s really cheap, c’mon.” Jinah smiled when Lizzy looped an arm through hers, pulling her in the opposite direction.

“Your feet don’t hurt?” Jinah asked, her nails digging into her skin inside her pockets.

“Yeah, but I’m used to it.” Lizzy replied, sniffling a bit. It was pretty cold, but winter was coming.

“I know these awesome massage parlor, we could go together?” Jinah offered, hoping Lizzy would agree.

“Cool beans! I’m down.” Jinah smiled, feeling warm despite the weather.

The place Lizzy picked was nice. It was family owned and kind of small. Their meals were absolutely amazing and Jinah found herself moaning in pleasure as the broth introduced itself to her taste buds. Lizzy’s eyes were twinkling as she watched her.

“Good right?” Jinah nodded excitedly, wanting to savor the flavor instead of immediately swallowing it.

“It reminds me of home,” Lizzy said, sighing a little.

If she was about to get sad, she got over it as she ate some of the noodles, humming. Jinah took in her look of pleasure before deciding to try the noodles as well. They were heavenly. Jinah had a feeling she would be a regular from now on.

Jinah and Lizzy talked in between eating. They quickly found out that Jinah was older. The cute way that Lizzy said “Unnie,” had Jinah’s cheeks heating up. Instead of acknowledging it, she smiled and kept eating her meal. It was so good Jinah had to order some to go. Lizzy giggled the entire time, but did the same. As they walked back towards campus, Lizzy looped their arms together again and Jinah didn’t stop her.

“Are you going straight to sleep?” Lizzy asked curiously, the tip of her nose adorably red as she peeked up at Jinah.

“I’ve got to get some homework done,” Jinah said, shaking her head.

“Me too!” Lizzy exclaimed, bouncing in excitement despite the topic. She just wanted to spend more time with Jinah.

“We should do a study group,” Jinah suggested.

Lizzy lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. Speaking of, Jinah should probably figure out what Jaebum wanted.

“Seriously?” Lizzy asked.

“Sure. The kitchen is right across from the living room right?” Lizzy nodded and Jinah smiled.

“Good, we can get our homework, warm up our food and then get to work. How does that sound?”

“Great! I’m excited.” The two giggled together as they got to their building. Lizzy unhooked herself from Jinah’s arm and went to slide her ID card through the scanner.

“Meet in the living room in ten?” Jinah suggested. Lizzy nodded and soon they were off.

Sure enough, five minutes later they were comfortably curled up in the most comfy chairs ever. The table in between them was holding their meals and their homework. The two had changed into night clothes considering it was an all-female building and the blinds were closed. Boys were allowed inside, but only for a certain amount of time. The deadline had already passed for the night.

Jinah was wearing her favorite polka dot pajama pants and a jersey. Lizzy was wearing fluffy little pink shorts with cute cupcakes on them. The drawstrings were pink and tied into a cute little bow. She was wearing a matching tank top and her hair was in a messier bun than the one she’d performed with. Their homework was distinctly different.

Jinah had learned that Lizzy was a dance major, but she was triple minoring. Jinah didn’t even know that was a thing, but Lizzy was doing a damn good job. She was minoring in Chinese, Japanese, and French. Apparently, if ballet fell through, Lizzy had decided to be a translator. The second Jinah realized Lizzy was learning French, she offered to help her with it. That was actually the main part of her homework.

As it turns out, Jinah was seriously impressed with Lizzy’s French. Her pronunciation was perfect and she remembered the sentence structures easily. She just needed practice, but there weren’t a lot of fluent French speakers on campus. Jinah was an exception.

Jinah’s homework was pretty easy save for math. She had always hated math but knew it was kind of important for business. However, she muscled through it and soon she was finished. Lizzy had finished as well, but they found themselves unwilling to leave. Instead, they enjoyed their meals, speaking French to each other. Any time Lizzy made a mistake, which wasn’t often, Jinah would correct her and Lizzy would repeat it and the conversation would continue.

 _“What time tomorrow will we go to the parlor?”_ Lizzy asked her, her French nearly perfect. She was really good at languages apparently.

Jinah corrected her gently before answering,

 _“I have class until two. What about you?”_ Lizzy tilted her head, but she didn’t ask for Jinah to repeat like she normally would if she didn’t understand. Jinah figured she was thinking about her schedule.

 _“My last class tomorrow ends at two thirty.”_ Lizzy replied, tasting some of the broth. Despite it being warmed up, it still tasted amazing.

 _“I can wait for you,”_ Jinah suggested, finishing up her meal.

 _“That’ll work. I can get changed and then we go.”_ Jinah corrected the part that she’d messed up and Lizzy repeated it, nodding firmly.

 _“Sounds like a plan,”_ Jinah said.

The way Lizzy smiled at her made Jinah feel proud to have thought about the parlor in the first place. Lizzy seemed so excited by the prospect of it. It was definitely a good thing to remember.

 _“My class is early tomorrow,”_ Lizzy said, sounding disappointed.

Jinah shrugged, smiling at the younger girl.

 _“No worries. I think we should get each other’s numbers.”_ Jinah suggested, pulling out her phone.

Lizzy did the same and they swapped after unlocking them. Jinah giggled when Lizzy took a picture of herself and returned the favor. Sure the picture was a bit provocative, but Jinah couldn’t help herself. She put in the information before giving Lizzy her phone back. Their fingers touched for a bit but Jinah didn’t let it get to her. She refused to blush.

Instead, she stood up, grabbing her empty bowl. Lizzy stood up as well and they threw their trash away.

 _“See you tomorrow,”_ Lizzy said and Jinah found that she didn’t need to correct anything.

 _“Until tomorrow,”_ Jinah said, when they went their separate ways.

Jinah wasn’t surprised to note that Dain wasn’t in. She wasn’t sure why the girl had been so worried about being alone the entire year when she was barely in her room.

Shrugging, Jinah put her homework away and crawled into her bed. She unlocked her phone, finding Lizzy’s contact rather quickly. She smiled at the adorable picture, allowing herself to blush in the confines of her own room. After a while, she collected herself and went to the home screen, locking the phone and plugging it up to her charger. She wasn’t acting like she was straight, and she definitely was. Lizzy just made her confused, yeah, that was it. Using that as an excuse, Jinah settled down and drifted off. Her dreams were filled with pink cupcakes, messy buns, and soft touches.

Two thirty couldn’t come fast enough for Jinah. She was sitting in the main room, not interested in going into the living room. She wouldn’t be able to see Lizzy from there. She had been playing games on her phone, thoroughly enjoying herself. When she looked up, a smile lit her face as Lizzy entered the building. She was bundled up in a sweater, her tutu sticking out under it.

She noticed Jinah rather quickly, but the main room was rather empty.

“Unnie,” Lizzy greeted, her nose bright red. It was adorable.

“You should go get changed so we can go,” Jinah said.

Lizzy nodded, shivering in the sweater before she turned and went up the stairs.

She went back to her seat, but she wasn’t alone for long. Dain was all cherry lip gloss smiles and perfumed air as she quickly made her way to her roommate.

“Hi Jinah!”

Was Dain excited all of the time?

“Hello Dain.” Jinah greeted the other girl.

“Going somewhere?” Dain asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“Yes. Where’d you come back from?” Jinah asked.

“I was at work, but now I’ve got to get to class.” Dain explained.

Jinah wondered where the girl worked. She didn’t get time to ask when Dain suddenly looked at something behind her. Jinah turned, seeing Lizzy making her way towards them. She was wearing tight jeans and a white hoodie that she had snuggled in. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello,” Lizzy said as she stopped next to Jinah. Dain smiled, bowing politely.

“Hi Sooyoung!” Maybe she was always excited.

“Getting ready for class?” Lizzy asked curiously. Dain nodded, her smile warm.

“Yeah, still got thirty minutes though.” She replied.

“You’re strong for taking on nursing,” Lizzy said, her voice filled with wonder. Dain giggled.

“Oh you. Not like I’m learning three different languages. I could never do that. Well, anyways, I’m hoping to get a shower in. Have fun girls,” she said, waving at them before she was heading up the stairs, humming to herself.

“She always that happy?” Jinah asked, turning to Lizzy.

“I’ve never seen her sad,” Lizzy replied, shrugging. Jinah shrugged then looped her arm with Lizzy’s.

“Ready to go?” she asked.

“So ready!” Lizzy exclaimed. Maybe Dain’s excitement was contagious.

They giggled and talked the entire way to the massage parlor which was actually a little far off. However, the duo thoroughly enjoyed themselves too much to notice how long it actually took. They were quickly swooped inside and then given the best massages ever.

Jinah may or may have not been extremely jealous of the way Lizzy’s masseuse got her to moan. Lizzy looked like a pile of goo on her table, basically purring in content. Okay, Jinah was kind of jealous. However, it was her idea to come so she ignored the way she felt and enjoyed her massage. It felt so good she fell asleep.

_Jinah couldn’t stop touching. She didn’t want to stop. She held on to the thigh pressed tight against her side, dug her nails into the soft flesh and smiled at the noise of pleasure it got her. Jinah leaned down, running her mouth over warm skin. It was inexplicably soft, yielding to her touch and it smelt so sweet her molars throbbed. Jinah loved it._

_She bit at the skin just to the right of her lover’s belly button, sucking until a bruise blossomed from her attention. Her lover moaned her name on a sigh and Jinah shifted up higher, pressing her lips to her lover’s neck. This time, the sigh was longer, more prolonged. Jinah sucked and bit to her heart’s content, knowing her lover loved it, craved whatever mark Jinah wanted to give._

_Jinah couldn’t stop, wanting to consume her lover, make her feel so much pleasure, all because of Jinah. She moved up higher, finally, finally, taking her lover’s lips. They were even softer than the rest of her and the prettiest shade of pink Jinah had ever seen. Her lover moaned, willingly opening up to her as Jinah took what she wanted. Their kiss was deep and long. Jinah used her free hand, not wanting to let go of her lover’s thigh just yet, and cradled her lover’s face. Her lover sighed into her mouth, breathing a soft sigh of “Unnie,” that Jinah swallowed quickly._

_Jinah continued to kiss her lover, taking her breath away as she shifted again, her lower half this time. Her lover whimpered as Jinah straddled her lover’s thigh, pressing her own in between her lover’s. Both of them moaned at the feeling. Nothing but skin rubbing against skin. Jinah pressed their lips together again, having pulled away to make sure she was moving right, and inhaled the moans her lover gave her._

_Jinah reluctantly let go of her lover’s thigh in order to knead her breast, appreciating the huffs and pants that gave her. She could feel how wet her lover was and she was entirely sure her lover felt how wet she was._

_Jinah rolled her hips and the both of them moaned. Her lover began grinding on her thigh, trying to get herself off. Jinah smiled, pleased as her lover panted small little breaths against her lips._

_“Unnie,” her lover whimpered, wanting more friction despite how close their bodies were already._

_“Please,” whatever she was going to say was cut off as Jinah pressed her thigh firmly against her lover’s pussy._

_She gasped, shivering in Jinah’s hold. Jinah stopped kneading her lover’s breast, instead watching her lover suck on two of the fingers that’d been doing the kneading, something she did eagerly._

_She took her lover by surprise when the hand that’d been cradling her face was suddenly pressing against her clit. Her moan was stifled by Jinah’s fingers, but Jinah knew what she meant. She watched her lover a bit more before she removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. She didn’t immediately use her fingers, instead wanting to see how far she could push her lover._

_Her fingers were digging into Jinah’s shoulders, holding onto her as they grinded against each other. They would most likely leave bruises and Jinah wanted them._

_“_ _Look at me,” Jinah ordered. At first, her lover didn’t respond, still trying to get herself off, but slowly, she shifted so their eyes met._

_“Unnie,” Lizzy breathed, her fingers pressing deeper into Jinah’s skin. Jinah moaned, kissing Lizzy again as she pushed two of her fingers into Lizzy’s pussy. Lizzy gasped, shuddering against Jinah as they grinded together. Jinah pressed deeply into Lizzy, wanting to make her come, wanting to watch it, to taste it. Lizzy’s head fell back on the pillow behind her as they moved together._

_Lizzy’s fingers traveled, touching Jinah everywhere and setting fire to Jinah’s nerve endings. When Lizzy’s fingers pressed against Jinah’s clit, she knew she had to make Lizzy come or she wouldn’t be able to hold out._

_Jinah pressed closer, pulling her fingers out and instead holding the back of Lizzy’s neck. They were closer than they’d ever been before and Jinah got to work, grinding hard against Lizzy, intent on making her cum. The two of them writhed on the bed, one that Jinah recognized as her bed at her parent’s house, and Lizzy moaned Jinah’s name._

_“Unnie I’m, oh!” Lizzy gasped, her thighs clenching around Jinah’s, but Jinah didn’t stop. She kept grinding against her, bucking occasionally when Lizzy’s thumb rubbed against her clit._

_“I’m gonna cum Unnie, oh please,” Lizzy groaned, her entire body quaking as her orgasm hit her. Jinah watched her cum, taking in everything. Lizzy’s fingers curled into fists, delicately manicured nails digging into equally delicate skin, and her eyelids fluttered. She had arched up, pressed tightly against Jinah and her brown hair surrounded her head like a halo. Her mouth was parted ever so slightly, moans filtering out whenever enough air filtered in. Jinah loved it, committed the image to memory._

_Lizzy post orgasm was just as beautiful. She looked thoroughly fucked and highly pleased about it._

_“Unnie, you didn’t cum,” Lizzy said, attempting a pout but too fucked out to really achieve it. Jinah didn’t mind that she hadn’t. Seeing Lizzy cum had been enough, but Lizzy didn’t agree. She flipped them over, Jinah allowing it, and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips._

_“I’m going to make you cum, Unnie,” Lizzy said before she was dipping down in between Jinah’s legs. The first lick was pure teasing and Jinah huffed, nearly closing her legs on Lizzy. The younger kept her open and then, she got serious._

_Jinah nearly lost her breath as Lizzy ate her out like it was the last meal she’d ever have. Jinah gasped, moaned, and cried out as Lizzy turned her into a pile of nerves. She nearly came right on the spot when Lizzy sucked on her clit only to lick from her clit to her slit, pushing her tongue inside and tasting what she had to offer._

_It didn’t help that Lizzy was moaning like she was the one being ate out. Lizzy pulled back, her lips glistening with Jinah’s wetness._

_“Cum for me Unnie,” Lizzy said before she went back down, two fingers pushing into Jinah. She would cum for her, she couldn’t do anything else as her thighs trembled, nearly clamping down on Lizzy multiple times._

_The noises Lizzy was making as she ate her out was loud and sinful and Jinah wouldn’t want it any other way. Instead, she held onto the sheets and tried not to hurt Lizzy by closing her legs on her. It was hard, what with how hard her legs were trembling. Despite the buildup, Jinah still hadn’t been ready for her orgasm. Her head fell back on the same pillow Lizzy’s had and she moaned, long and loud._

_Lizzy hadn’t stopped, Jinah could still feel her licking her clean and looking for more. Jinah wasn’t sure if she could give her more, but apparently her pussy had other thoughts as she felt her body tremble with another orgasm._

_Lizzy kept going until Jinah pushed her away, her body too sensitive for any more. She was still trembling, minute but noticeable as Lizzy came back up. She looked pleased with herself as she licked her lips, no doubt still tasting Jinah._

_“Unnie tastes good,” Lizzy said before she leaned over and kissed her. Jinah tasted herself and Lizzy as they kissed, Jinah sliding her tongue against Lizzy’s before pushing it into Lizzy’s mouth._

_The younger pulled away first, looking at her with a curious expression._

_“Unnie?” her voice was soft, gentle as she looked over Jinah’s face._

_“What?” Jinah asked, confused when Lizzy repeated herself. Jinah went to repeat herself before Lizzy spoke again._

_“Wake up silly,” Lizzy giggled, repeating herself before Jinah closed her eyes, clenching them tightly._


	5. Chapter 5

When she opened her eyes, Lizzy was leaning over her, smiling warmly.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” Lizzy giggled, unaware of the heat slowly filling Jinah’s cheeks as she realized she had just had a wet dream about Lizzy. In a massage parlor no less. Speaking off, the masseuses were nowhere to be seen.

“How long was I sleep?” Jinah asked, sitting up.

“An hour. You’re a regular so they left us alone. Ready to get changed?” Lizzy asked, tilting her head to the side. Jinah nodded, sitting up slowly.

“I’m going to go change. I got a nap in myself, but I think it’s time we head home.” Lizzy yawned, turning to leave the room when Jinah said her name. Lizzy turned, shooting her a questioning look.

“Did I say anything in my sleep?” Jinah asked, hesitant and unsure. She remembered her dream, vividly, and so did the rest of her body.

“Not that I know of. But then again, I fell asleep myself and I’m not a light sleeper.”

Lizzy snorted at herself, shaking her head. Jinah merely sighed with relief, nodding. Lizzy smiled before turning and leaving the room, going for the changing room.

When she was gone, Jinah opened her robe and looked at the glistening juncture between her legs. She’d gotten wet in real life and her body was tingling which let her know she’d came for real as well. The residue was evident. Jinah sighed, getting up and wiping her seat down before she went to the changing stall.

She was wetter than she’d ever been and she had to clean that up. She was too tired to use the shower here and figured she’d get one later. Once she was changed, she met up with Lizzy who was waiting. Jinah was still feeling her orgasm, probably would until tomorrow it was that good. Their walk back was pretty quiet, but mostly because the both of them were sleepy.

They bade each other a good night and then were on their way. Jinah may or may have not masturbated a few more times to the dream she’d had. It had felt so real and she knew she would be thinking about it for a while. She had to stop when her battery died, her chest heaving, her pussy oversensitive, her juices dripping down her thighs, her fingers covered in her mess, and her sheets ruined. All because of Lizzy.

She swapped her sheets, cleaned up and put her toy away. She had clothes to clean in the first place and so went down the hall where the laundry room was. She started it and then went back to her room. She wasn’t worried about anything shrinking. Her dream that night wasn’t sex filled. Instead, it was filled with cuddling. Jinah could work with that, although she would never admit a girl had been a recurring actress in her dreams.

The next morning she woke up to light snoring. It sounded more like humming than snoring, but when she rolled over, Dain was on her bed. Her covers were wrapped around her like a burrito. Jinah could only see the colorful scarf that was covering her hair. Jinah climbed out of bed, running fingers through her hair as she went to her closet.

It was pretty early so she figured she could hit up the exercise building. She found some sweat pants and a tank top that wouldn’t show too much sweat and then she was on her way, slipping into her sneakers as she went. She was still surprised to see someone sitting behind the front desk. Nevertheless, she waved and went about her business.

An hour went by with Jinah running on the machine. There were other people here, male mostly, who were working out. Luckily, they seemed more focused on what they were doing than what Jinah was doing. She kept running, feeling her ponytail brush against her neck every once in a while. She checked her phone before slowing down to a jog and eventually a brisk walk.

She still had some time before she needed to head to class. When she was done, she wiped the machine down, patting her chest and neck with the towel that she’d grabbed upon entering the building. She felt good as she walked out of the building, tossing the used towel into the hamper next to the door.

When she entered the building to her dorm, she was immediately met by Hyuna. The girl looked surprised for all of two seconds before she smirked, looking Jinah over.

“Well look who it is. Im girl,” Hyuna said. Jinah wondered if the girl had a hobby before Jinah showed up.

“Can I help you?” Jinah asked, wanting to take a shower.

“Where’s your little girlfriend? You look worked out.” Hyuna sneered.

Jinah didn’t take the bait, instead rolling her eyes.

“As students we can freely work out any time we want. Maybe you should check up on that.” Hyuna had a nice body, but she was adamant about ruining Jinah’s life so Jinah wasn’t going to be nice.

Hyuna looked upset by Jinah’s insult but Jinah didn’t care. Instead, she moved past Hyuna, ignoring her snide comments that involved Lizzy. That topic was starting to get old. Jinah was annoyed but that turned into pleasant surprise when she saw Lizzy standing at the beginning of the stairs, looking as if she’d just came out of her hall. She hadn’t noticed Jinah yet, more focused on tying her shoe.

Normally, people would bend over to do such things, but Lizzy was flexible. Instead, she had her leg up on the wall next to the doorway of her hall, focused on the silky strings of her shoe. Jinah drank her in, taking in the large black hoodie that practically swamped her. Jinah was hoping it didn’t belong to someone else. Jinah was wearing the whitest leggings Jinah had ever seen with black leg warmers. Her shoes were white with fancy silk laces that she was currently tying with rapt attention.

 _“Hey Lizzy,”_ Jinah greeted in French, getting Lizzy’s attention. The younger didn’t put her leg down, instead turning and smiling at Jinah.

“Unnie,” she greeted, finishing up her shoe and putting her leg down.

 _“Ugh, no French. I just left that class and my mind’s jumbled.”_ Lizzy groaned, rubbing her temples in annoyance. Jinah laughed but indulged her.

“Where are you going?” she asked as she walked up the rest of the steps, officially standing on the second floor.

“Dance class, I’m heading out a little early. You?” she asked, looking Jinah over.

“I just came back from running. I’m going to go take a shower then head to class.”

“You run? You should definitely invite me sometime. I never have anyone to run with cause I want to go too early.” Lizzy rolled her eyes, sounding exasperated.

“Same actually. We can start up tomorrow?” Jinah suggested, shifting her weight as she bit her lip. Standing this close to Lizzy she realized the girl smelled like cotton candy.

“Sure! Well, I need to get going. If you wanna hang out, I’m open.” Lizzy suggested. Jinah nodded, definitely interested.

“We could go to that restaurant.” Lizzy beamed, bouncing in her excitement.

“Totally. After class? I’ll text you when I’m done?” Jinah agreed and then the two were on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinah kept the thought in mind that she’d be going to dinner with Lizzy all day. She found herself staring off into space, thinking about the way she smelled and wondering how soft her skin was. She had a vague notion that she shouldn’t be thinking about another girl like this, but she couldn’t help it. Biting her lip, Jinah sighed. She was screwed, entirely.

She didn’t think it was too bad when Lizzy sent her a text, an unnecessary amount of emoticons were involved, but it was cute. Jinah smiled at it before slipping her phone back in her pocket. She wouldn’t get anywhere in class if she didn’t pay attention. With a firm nod of determination, Jinah pushed all distracting thoughts away. She would see Lizzy when she saw her.

Several hours later and Jinah was waiting for Lizzy. It had been too cold to sit outside, so she was in the main room. She had greeted the girl behind the desk, recognizing her from the night before. She didn’t need to wait for long when Lizzy bounced into the room. Her outfit still seemed brand new and Jinah figured Lizzy avoided grass and anything that would leave a stain.

Especially with those adorable shoes. When she saw Jinah, she made her way over, all bright smiles and giddiness.

“Ready to go? I’m starving,” Lizzy said, rubbing her stomach. Jinah nodded, standing up. They walked out, walking side by side as they traveled along campus.

“How was your day?” Lizzy asked, looking up at Jinah.

“It was okay. I’m pretty sure I passed my math test today.” Lizzy nodded, eyes wide.

“What about you?” Jinah asked, nudging Lizzy. The girl tilted a bit but straightened up quickly, glaring playfully at Jinah as she linked their arms together.

“It was okay. My French professor says I’m improving. I think it’s because of you.” Jinah laughed, shaking her head.

“We only practiced together once.” Lizzy shrugged, unbothered.

“Still, I’m improving.”

Jinah went to ask another question when someone called her name. Jinah turned, seeing her brother make his way over. He wasn’t alone, two boys were standing with him.

“Jaebum, where are you going?” she asked once they were close enough.

“We’re going to the exercise building. By the way, these are my friends Mark and Jackson,” Jaebum said, pointing at the two boys who bowed. Jinah returned it.

“This is my friend Sooyoung. Sooyoung this is my brother Jaebum,” Jinah said, gesturing to the girl standing next to her. Lizzy was vibrating a little, trying to keep warm as she smiled at Jaebum and his friends.

“Hey guys. Where’s my cousin?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Ah, he’s already there,” Jaebum said.

“Tell him he owes me a visit,” Lizzy said, squinting at the three boys who laughed.

“Of course noona. See you later,” Jaebum said, smiling at the both of them before they parted ways.

“Cousin?” Jinah asked when they were gone.

“Mm. Jinyoung. He’s the same age as Jaebum actually.” Sooyoung explained.

Jinah nodded, heading towards the restaurant again. That was something new. She’d have to talk to her brother later.

At the restaurant, the two of them decided to get takeout and head back. Lizzy insisted on watching a movie. Jinah wasn’t sure if she should go into Lizzy’s dorm, but she didn’t want to offend her friend just because she was confused. Instead of thinking about it too hard, she followed the younger back to their dorm. Lizzy’s nose was bright red again and Jinah may or may have not called her Rudolph.

The younger had gotten all flustered and stomped off, walking ahead of Jinah. Jinah laughed, catching up with her and looping their arms together, slipping a hand into Lizzy’s pocket. It was way warmer than the cold air. Lizzy looked up at her with an expression Jinah didn’t understand before she rolled her eyes, looking away.

“I am not Rudolph,” she grumbled although she didn’t unloop their arms.

“Rudolph is cute though,” Jinah insisted, smiling when Lizzy turned to look at her.

“Well, that’s the only thing we’ve got in common!” Lizzy declared.

Jinah sighed but shrugged. Lizzy was amusing. Back inside where it was warm, the two pulled away from each other. Lizzy more reluctantly than Jinah, or it could’ve been the other way around but Jinah wouldn’t admit it.

“I’ll go get the movie. You can grab a cover if you need,” Lizzy said.

Jinah had thought they’d be going to Lizzy’s dorm but she realized they’d be staying in the living room. There was a television and a DVD player in there. Jinah nodded, feeling a little disappointed. She didn’t show it though as she went upstairs to her room. Dain wasn’t there and her bed was made.

Jinah changed into her night clothes, grabbing her cover before she went back downstairs. Lizzy was waiting, their food already heated up and placed on the table. The movie was on the play screen and Lizzy was waiting, bundled up in her own cover. It was pink.

“C’mon,” Lizzy said, patting the spot next to her. Jinah joined her and Lizzy pressed play. It was A Werewolf Boy. Jinah loved this movie.

They ate their food and watched the movie, cooing at certain points and sighing at others. The broth from her noodles had Jinah feeling pleasantly warm and sleepy. Lizzy was warm pressed next to her, bundled up with her head on Jinah’s shoulder. Jinah may or may have not drifted off with her head pressed against Lizzy’s. Cotton candy filtered through her senses.

When Jinah woke up the next morning she was on her side, her back pressed against the back of the couch. As she woke up, she realized she wasn’t alone. Someone was cuddled up to her and Jinah realized it was Lizzy. Sometime in the middle of the night the two had laid down on the couch and Jinah had her arms wrapped around Lizzy. Both of their covers were spread over them.

Lizzy was breathing softly, her face buried in Jinah’s neck. Her hands were curled up into little fists and as Jinah tried to move, she realized Lizzy was holding her hair. Their legs were tangled together and Jinah realized this would be a very bad position to be found in.  She needed to move. It didn’t help that she needed to pee.

Jinah tried to remove herself as gently from Lizzy’s body as she could. However, she was quickly realizing the placement of her thigh was a bit, awkward. Lizzy let out a breathy sigh when Jinah’s thigh rubbed against her crotch and Jinah froze, cursing herself.

Damn.

She shifted some more and Lizzy sighed again, but she did let go of Jinah’s hair. It took a lot of work and most likely getting Lizzy wet before Jinah was off the couch. She looked down at Lizzy who had curled up, looking for heat. She looked adorable, curled up like that.

Shaking her head, Jinah threw away their trash before heading for the bathroom. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be working so she didn't worry about being seen. The sun was just starting to rise. Jinah relieved herself before returning to the living room. Lizzy was still sleeping. Jinah looked at her watch, figuring it would be a good time as any to get ready for their run.

She crouched down by Lizzy’s head, gently shaking her. Lizzy groaned, trying to hide her face in the cushions instead of waking up and Jinah chuckled.

“Sooyoungie, wake up,” Jinah said, trying to get the younger to wake up. Lizzy rolled over, peeking out at Jinah with a small pout.

“I was having a nice dream,” Lizzy informed her, pouting petulantly.

“I’m sorry, but if we want to run and still have time to get ready for class, we should start now.” Lizzy huffed some more, but she did sit up.

“Only for you Unnie.” Lizzy grumbled, missing the way Jinah’s face heated up.

“Up we go, come on.” Jinah coaxed.

When Lizzy was up, they gathered their covers and went their separate ways, promising to meet up on the main floor in ten minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

In that time, Jinah mentally shook herself. She shouldn’t be having the thoughts she was having about Lizzy. She shouldn’t be having the dreams or anything. And yet, she was. Jinah sighed, running fingers through her hair. Hopefully, she could control herself otherwise she’d probably end up disowned.

Jinah couldn’t afford that, more literally than figuratively. Instead of thinking about it too hard, Jinah got dressed and then went downstairs. Lizzy was already there, yawning and putting her hair into a bun. When she saw Jinah, she smiled sleepily.

“Hey,” she said.

Jinah returned the greeting as she took in Lizzy’s outfit. Despite the season, she was wearing a small pair of shorts with leggings as her only form of warmth. The hoodie she was wearing was the same black one that swamped her. Jinah still wasn’t sure if she wanted to go into the discussion of where she got it from in case her feelings got involved. Jinah couldn’t afford her feelings getting involved.

Instead, she followed Lizzy out. They decided on running around campus and then going to the Starbucks not that far away. With a route in mind, the two turned their respective playlists on and began running. Despite their small height difference, Lizzy kept up with Jinah with ease. They started off with a jog that gradually changed into running. They weren’t trying to be track stars or anything, so they didn’t go overboard.

Instead, they enjoyed themselves as they ran. When they slowed down to a jog, Starbucks was in view and Jinah turned her music off, turning to Lizzy who was doing the same.

“We seriously have to make this a thing,” Lizzy said, buzzing with energy as they slowed to a walk. Jinah definitely agreed, smiling as they entered the coffee shop.

Lizzy ordered a hot chocolate and Jinah got a caramel macchiato. The two didn’t stick around, instead walking back to their dorm, probably going a little too slow as they walked. They weren’t even talking, just enjoying their drinks and each other. Lizzy was humming after each sip, smiling her pleasure.

“So good,” she cooed to the lid of the cup.

Jinah snorted. When they finished up, they tossed their cups in the trash and walked next to each other, Lizzy swinging her arms childishly.

“What are you majoring in?” she asked, twirling along the path.

“Fashion,” Jinah said.

“Really? I’m sure you’ll make it big.” Jinah shrugged, pushing her arms into her pockets.

“I already model so I kind of have my foot in,” she said. Lizzy turned, looking delighted.

“You model? You’ve got to show me,” she said, clapping her hands.

“Show you what?” Jinah asked, laughing.

“Pose or something. Oh!” Lizzy exclaimed, rushing over to a bench and sitting down.

“Catwalk,” she said, gesturing along the path.

Jinah laughed but indulged the younger. She backed up a bit before going into her zone. Feeling as confident as possible, she started walking down the path, her chin tipped up as she walked.

Lizzy cooed and clapped as Jinah strutted her stuff, pretending to take pictures. Jinah paused at what she declared was the end of the run way, which was coincidentally in front of Lizzy, and she took several poses before winking at Lizzy and turning around, strutting back.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Lizzy cheered. Jinah laughed, walking back towards her.

“That was awesome. Can you teach me?” she asked.

“Teach you?” Lizzy nodded and Jinah shrugged, gesturing for the younger to stand up.

“It’s not hard,” Jinah said, taking a stance.

“What I do is imagine the people at the end of the runway fucked me over and I want to show them I wasn’t bothered by it. That or walk like the Queen of a country that just conquered another. Both work.” Jinah shrugged as Lizzy took in the information.

“Alright, sit down. I’ll try,” Lizzy said. Jinah nodded and sat down where Lizzy had been sitting, watching the girl walk away.

“Ready?” Lizzy called.

Jinah nodded, shooting her two thumbs up. Lizzy took a deep breath, exhaled, and then began walking. Jinah was impressed. The girl was model worthy herself. She walked like Jinah told her to, but she was more graceful with it. Jinah figured it was because of ballet. She stopped before Jinah, turning this way and that, posing. Her facial expressions were perfect as she bit her lip, winking as she turned away, strutting back to the beginning.

Jinah clapped, cheering for her in the crisp morning air. Lizzy bounced back, sitting down next to her.

“Did I do a good job?” Lizzy asked, her cheeks pink from the cold air.

“That was amazing! What’d you think about?” Jinah asked, truly curious. Lizzy bit her lip, seeming unsure before she sighed.

“Well, a few years ago someone fucked me over, as you say.” She explained, looking sad.

“I was crushing on them really hard and they found out. I thought that maybe they liked me back, because they started coming onto me. But, in reality, it was just a dare. When I found out, I was really hurt and just, yeah, that’s what I thought about.” Lizzy nodded as she finished, looking off into space as she remembered her heartbreak.

“That’s horrible,” Jinah said, feeling bad for her.

Jinah had never experienced something like that, but she still felt bad for her. Lizzy smiled but it wasn’t as bright as her smiles usually were.

“It’s in the past and there’s nothing I can do about it. I grew up,” she said, meeting Jinah’s eyes.

“Ready to head back?” Lizzy asked. Jinah momentarily forgot the question as she looked into Lizzy’s eyes.

Finally, she nodded then stood up.

“Good! It’s really cold.”

Lizzy shivered for emphasis. Lizzy stood up as well, waddling after Jinah. When Jinah saw her, she rolled her eyes, waiting for the younger to catch up.

“I think you want me to be late,” Jinah grumbled, linking their arms together and walking towards campus. Lizzy giggled but kept up, no longer waddling.

The two girls walked into their dorm building, immediately encased in its warmth. Jinah shivered and felt Lizzy do the same. The main room was empty save for the girl behind the desk, she was probably doing her homework. Lizzy and Jinah made their way up the stairs, stopping on Lizzy’s floor.

“Thanks for running with me, and listening to my little sob story,” Lizzy said, looking down at her fingers.

“Not a problem. I like hanging out with you,” Jinah said, waving her hand. Lizzy looked up at Jinah, looking thoughtful.

“Can I try something?” she asked. Jinah blinked, confused but intrigued.

“Sure,” Jinah said, shrugging. Lizzy bit her lip, hesitating, but she got a burst of courage. Jinah was surprised and caught off guard when Lizzy suddenly stepped closer to her, pushing up to press their lips together. Jinah froze, unsure of what to do. She had dreamed about this, but hadn’t expected it to happen. She didn’t realize that she wasn’t kissing Lizzy back until the girl pulled away, looking sad.

“Sorry, I-. Sorry,” she said before she turned and rushed away.

Jinah took a step towards her, but the girl was already gone. Jinah stared down the hall, having no idea which door belonged to Lizzy before she turned and went upstairs. She had to get ready for class.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinah thought about the kiss and what she should’ve done instead of what she did all throughout her classes. She had tried to text Lizzy but chickened out before she could send the text. Lizzy hadn’t texted or called her at all. Eventually, Jinah found herself on her bed, staring at her cellphone. Why was she so nervous? She was Im Jinah, a model and the daughter of two of the most powerful people in South Korea. And yet, here she was, too nervous to send a text. Finally, Jinah decided it was either go hard or go home.

She typed out a quick, “Meet me on the 2nd floor stairs pls?” and sent it before she could think too hard about it. When she heard the little noise that let her know it had been sent, she dropped her phone on her pillow and flopped down, quickly becoming a ball of nerves. The answer came nearly an hour later at eleven at night. Jinah was up and moving immediately. She was in her sleeping clothes but that didn’t matter. Lizzy had agreed to see her.

Lizzy was already sitting there when Jinah walked down the stairs. Jinah couldn’t see her face, but she looked tense. Jinah sat down next to her, getting Lizzy’s attention. It looked like she’d been crying, her eyes ringed in red. “I’m sorry,” Lizzy began before Jinah could say anything. “I didn’t mean to ruin our friendship. I just- it seemed like-” Jinah cut Lizzy off by kissing her.

Lizzy was the one who froze this time, but with a sigh, she melted into Jinah, kissing her back. Lizzy’s lips were even softer than Jinah had dreamed about and Jinah wanted more. She leaned into her, licking at Lizzy’s lips. Lizzy opened her mouth easily, accepting Jinah as they made out. Lizzy’s hands were curled into fists in Jinah’s shirt, holding on to the hem of Jinah’s shirt for dear life. Jinah chose to cradle Lizzy’s cheek, admiring it’s softness as she pulled back. Lizzy’s pretty pink lips were a little puffy from Jinah’s ministrations.

Her eyes were bright and twinkling and she was blushing. “That’s what I should’ve done earlier,” Jinah said. Lizzy blushed even more. “So you,” Lizzy trailed off but she looked so hopeful. “I like you, Park Sooyoung,” Jinah said, running her thumb over Lizzy’s lips, admiring their softness. Lizzy let her, her lips parting as she took Jinah’s thumb in her mouth, sucking on it before she pulled back ever so slightly, her eyes heavily lidded as they met Jinah’s. “Too soon?” Lizzy asked. Jinah shook her head, removing her thumb to kiss Lizzy again.

She could definitely get used to kissing her, tasting her. She tasted as sweet as she smelled. When they pulled away this time, Lizzy whimpered, leaning back in for more. Jinah laughed, pressing their lips together chastely before pulling away. “Park Sooyoung,” Jinah began, getting her attention. “Be my girlfriend.” It wasn’t a question. “Unnie,” Lizzy said, her eyes wide and hopeful. This time when Lizzy kissed her, she went all out. Her hands moved from Jinah’s shirt to holding her face. Jinah went with it, nipping at Lizzy’s bottom lip. “Unnie,” Lizzy breathed into their kiss. Jinah kissed the words away, tasting Lizzy’s moans.

“I’ll be your girlfriend,” Lizzy said in between breaths. “I really wasn’t giving you an option,” Jinah replied, smiling at the offended look on Lizzy’s face. “I am an independent woman Im Jinah,” Lizzy said. “You’re my independent woman Park Sooyoung. Kiss me.” Jinah ordered, pulling Lizzy into her lap this time. Lizzy went willingly, straddling her as she kissed her, deep and probing.

They kissed until they needed air to breathe and when they pulled away, they didn’t go far, sharing air. “You’re not messing with me, are you?” Lizzy asked, nibbling on her already swollen bottom lip. “No. I want this, I want you,” Jinah said, lacing their fingers together. Lizzy looked at her for a long time, searching for something. Whatever she found seemed to please her as she nodded, pressing another kiss to Jinah’s lips.

“Are we going to sit here making out all night?” Lizzy asked, smiling down at Jinah. “I didn’t really think that far ahead.” Jinah replied. “How far did you think?” Lizzy asked, kissing the back of Jinah’s hands. “I didn’t really. I didn’t think you’d want to see me and then when I saw you, I kind of winged it.” Jinah explained honestly. “My dorm is closer,” Lizzy said nonchalantly. Jinah laughed. “How long have we been dating and you’re already trying to get me in your bed?” Jinah shook her head, tsking. Lizzy blushed, shaking her head.

“It’s not like that. It’s just, I’m sure my bed is more comfortable. I also have a bean bag chair,” Lizzy said, eyes wide as if that would make Jinah come to her room. “Cute, but we both have class tomorrow. Not to mention our run. We’re not backing out on that agreement.” Lizzy grumbled but eventually agreed. Well, Jinah had to pepper her with kisses until she giggled. “Get some sleep. We’re running bright and early,” Jinah said. Lizzy nodded, standing up, watching Jinah do the same. “Good night,” Lizzy said, pushing up to kiss Jinah again. “Good night,” Jinah murmured, watching Lizzy go down her hall before Jinah turned and went back to her room. She may or may have not changed Lizzy’s contact name.

The next morning, Jinah was on the move. She went and showered, got dressed and put her hair in a bun. Dain was peacefully sleeping, snoring softly. Jinah got ready quietly before leaving her room. Lizzy met her by the stairs, bouncing on her toes. She looked as cute as always with the hoodie that swamped her. The shorts she was wearing this time were black and so were her shoes.

“Hey,” Lizzy said, her hands shoved into her hoodie. Jinah smiled, moving next to her and kissing her. Lizzy hummed, smiling when Jinah pulled away. “Do we have to go running?” she asked, pouting cutely. “Yes.” Jinah replied. Lizzy shrugged, going down the stairs with her. “Worth a try,” she said.

Their run seemed to be even more fun now. Lizzy liked to take chances and kiss Jinah as often as she could. Jinah didn’t mind. It’s not like her parents were known around campus. The only person she had to worry about was Hyuna and honestly, she didn’t see her as a threat. Besides, she was really happy with Lizzy. Hopefully this wasn’t just a honeymoon phase.

At Starbucks, they ordered the same they did yesterday. This time, Jinah pushed her free hand into Lizzy’s hoodie pocket, lacing their fingers together. Lizzy smiled before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. At the bench where they’d made a runway, they sat down, just to enjoy the morning. They may or may have not shared a few kisses, giggling at each other’s taste.


	9. Chapter 9

Their relationship went like that for a month. They were unbelievably happy and it showed. Jinah kind of floated about she was that happy. Her grades stayed high, she was maintaining a GPA that would make her parents proud and she was catching up with her little brother. He hadn’t said anything about her sudden extreme mood change, but he was happy for her. Jinah had only seemed this happy when she was in France and they had talked on Skype. As it were, Jinah was in Lizzy’s room, cuddling up with her.

Lizzy had homework and Jinah was already finished. Jinah had her arms wrapped around her, watching her do her homework. Lizzy’s room was as cute as she was, at least her side. It had Christmas lights lining the walls, glowing a low pink. Her covers were pink and smelt like cotton candy. Her room smelled like cotton candy as well and Jinah envied her roommate. She got to smell Lizzy all the time, be surrounded by such a sweet scent.

“Unnie, are you hungry?” Lizzy asked, looking up from her homework. Jinah looked down, smiling at her. “What would we order?” she asked. “Well, the restaurant does take out,” Lizzy said. “Sounds good.” Lizzy nodded, grabbing her cellphone. She nuzzled back into Jinah, making their orders. When she was finished, she looked up at her. “Am I boring you?” Lizzy asked. Jinah shook her head squeezing Lizzy’s hands. “No. Are you finished?” Lizzy nodded, leaning over to put her books up. Jinah’s arms were open and waiting for her.

Lizzy settled down, humming. “Wanna watch a movie?” Lizzy asked, nodding towards the TV set. Jinah nodded and Lizzy quickly got up. She bustled around, grabbing multiple options. “Pick one,” she said, holding out the options. “The Thieves,” Jinah said, tapping the case. Lizzy smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jinah’s lips before going to put the movie in. “The food should be coming,” Lizzy said. “I’ll go get it,” Jinah murmured, sitting up.

“Want me to come with you?” Lizzy asked. “No, I’ll be quick,” Jinah said. Lizzy moved over, kissing Jinah. The two made out against her door before Jinah pulled away, pecking Lizzy’s lips one more time. “I’ll be right back.” Jinah murmured against her lips before she slipped out of the room. Jinah went down, not really bothered by the cold because she was in her pajama clothes.

She walked out of the building and sure enough, she saw the young carrier. They greeted each other and Jinah paid him before taking their meals inside. She was surprised to see Hyuna standing by the stairs, a smirk on her face. “Hey there hotel girl,” Hyuna said. Jinah rolled her eyes, wanting to push past her. Hyuna didn’t let her.

“I hear you’re spending the night with Lizzy the Lezzy,” Hyuna said. “What’s it to you?” Jinah asked, sighing. Their food was going to get cold if this conversation continued. “I was just wondering why you were always hanging out with her. Your parents know about her yet?” she asked, smirking. “Hyuna, I really don’t understand why you’re in my business. My life has nothing to do with you.” And with that, she left, completely ignoring Hyuna’s comments. “Hope your parents don’t find out, ruin your little honeymoon.” Hyuna called out after her. Jinah ignored her.

When Jinah got to Lizzy’s room, Lizzy looked up. Her smile washed away Jinah’s negative emotions and she smiled back. They got settled, careful of spilling anything. They enjoyed themselves, watching television and enjoying their meals. When things were finished they settled down, drifting off. The two of them slept easily, curled up and snuggled together.

Jinah woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty. She got up, looking at Lizzy with a thoughtful expression. Finally, she just went out to a corner store that was close. She figured given the time, the store the college had was closed. She grabbed a water for herself and some juice for Lizzy. When she was done, she went back to Lizzy’s room. Lizzy was awake when Jinah walked in.

“Oh, you’re awake?” it was rhetorical, but Jinah wasn’t sure if Lizzy would wake up while she was away. Lizzy rubbed her eyes sleepily, nodding. “Where’d you go?” Lizzy asked, her voice thick with sleep. “Just the corner store.” Jinah replied, slipping her shoes off and shutting Lizzy’s door. She put the bag on the floor by Lizzy’s bed before she slipped into it, pushing her hands into Lizzy’s shirt.

The younger squealed, trying to push Jinah’s hands away. Jinah began tickling Lizzy with her cold fingers and the two rolled around until they stopped. Jinah was hovering over Lizzy, her hair falling around them like a curtain. Lizzy’s face was flushed and Jinah just wanted to kiss her, so she did.

Lizzy moaned, opening up to Jinah. As they kissed, Jinah’s hands traveled. Lizzy was warm, soft, and accepting. When Jinah’s hands slipped under Lizzy’s shirt, she went with it. They parted so Jinah could take her shirt off and then they were kissing again, Lizzy happily sucking Jinah’s tongue into her mouth to play with. It was easy undoing Lizzy’s bra and tossing it to the side. “Unnie,” Lizzy said, tugging on Jinah’s shirt. Jinah pulled away again so she could take it off. Instead of going back to her lips, Jinah leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth. Lizzy shivered, one hand holding her hair as the other reached down, dipping into her pajama pants.

Jinah licked and sucked, occasionally nipping before she pulled away, going lower. Lizzy whimpered when her hand fell out of Jinah’s pajamas. To appease her, Jinah licked over her belly button, admiring the ring going through it. Lizzy moaned loudly as Jinah sucked a bruise into her skin, very similar to her dream. “Unnie,” Lizzy moaned, arching into her touch.

Finally, Jinah started tugging at her shorts, admiring her cute pink lace panties, looking up at Lizzy. Lizzy was watching her, her face flushed and her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth. “Knew you were going to get laid?” Jinah asked. Lizzy’s face flushed even more. “Had to be prepared just in case,” Lizzy said. Jinah could appreciate that.

With Lizzy completely naked, Jinah parted her thighs, admiring her shaven pussy. Unlike Jinah’s dreams, Lizzy’s pussy had twinkling gems in them. The one she saw immediately was a Christina piercing, a diamond winking at her from right before her lips began. The other end peeked out at her slightly above the next piercing.

Next was a vertical hood piercing that Jinah wanted to suck on and she knew she would. Leaning down, Jinah ran her tongue over Lizzy’s pussy, tasting her for the first time. Lizzy shivered, panting as Jinah continued. Jinah rubbed Lizzy’s clit, eating her out until she was wet enough for Jinah to slide two fingers into her. Lizzy gasped, her back arching off the bed.

Jinah came back up then, pressing her fingers deep as she kissed Lizzy. They moved like that for a bit until Jinah pulled her fingers out. They didn’t go very far. Instead, she pressed them against Lizzy’s clit, occasionally touching the hood piercing. She slid her thigh in between Lizzy’s thighs, straddling one of Lizzy’s legs as she did so. Lizzy was so soft and smelled so good, Jinah would remember this.

They grinded against each other, pressing their thighs tightly against each other. At one point, Lizzy’s fingers had found Jinah’s clit. She gasped, bucking her hips and grinding down hard on Lizzy’s thigh. The younger nipped at Jinah’s lip, reminding her that they’d been kissing. Jinah pressed their lips together, tasting Lizzy’s whimpers and moans.

At one point, they ended up sitting up, their legs still tangled together. Lizzy had one arm hooked around Jinah’s neck while the other kept pressure on Jinah’s clit as she rode her thigh. It was when Lizzy began shuddering with each grind that Jinah knew she was close. She pressed her lips to Lizzy’s neck, sucking and nipping on it. Lizzy huffed, rolling her hips and digging her manicured nails into Jinah’s back. It stung, but Jinah loved it. She pulled away from Lizzy’s neck after making sure she’d left a mark.

She wanted to watch Lizzy cum, see if it was similar to her dream. It was and so much better. Lizzy’s head tipped back, her body still trembling as she released. Her eyelids fluttered, lashes kissing her cheeks with each blink. Her mouth was parted and she was moaning a mantra of “Unnie, unnie,” that Jinah loved. When she came down from her high, she pushed them forward so now Lizzy was on top. She moved her thigh and pushed two fingers into Jinah’s soaking pussy.

She seemed to know just where to touch Jinah and it didn’t take long before Jinah was coming undone around her fingers. Lizzy sucked a mark on Jinah’s collarbone, sighing when Jinah’s walls clamped down on her fingers. She didn’t stop fingering her until Jinah pushed her hand away. They made eye contact as Lizzy sucked her fingers clean.


	10. Chapter 10

Jinah really didn’t see the point in getting dressed, but Lizzy whispered something about showering together and Jinah was down. They had to be quiet as they sneaked down the hall, slipping into the room with just two towels wrapped around them. Their shower was filled with giggles and moans, sighs and groans. They only got out when the water was too cold and Lizzy’s teeth chattered. They toweled themselves off, returning to Lizzy’s room where they got dressed and snuggled together, falling asleep.

The next morning Jinah woke up wrapped around Lizzy. The younger was pressed tight against Jinah’s body, her face buried in Jinah’s neck. Jinah could feel her warm breath hit her neck. With a smile, she closed her eyes and dozed off. It was Saturday and her photo shoot wasn’t until the evening. She had plenty of time to laze around with her girlfriend.

She ended up dozing off again, waking up to gentle kisses being placed on her chin and by her lips. She opened one eye, catching Lizzy in the act. The younger smiled innocently, wiggling around before she buried her face in Jinah’s neck, giggling. Jinah shook her head, slowly pulling her hands from around Lizzy’s waist. Instead of pulling away completely, she wiggled her fingers across Lizzy’s bare stomach, her shirt having rid up in her sleep.

The morning air was filled with giggles, squeals, and whimpers of “Unnie,” as Jinah tickled her into submission. Eventually, they settled down, close enough that their lips touched whenever they breathed too deeply. That may have happened a little too often. “Do you have anything to do today?” “Well, besides you, I have a photo shoot tonight.” Lizzy nodded, tugging on Jinah’s shirt. “Maybe you should do me, right now,” she said. Jinah smiled, rolling on top of her. “Sounds like a plan,” Jinah said, leaning down to kiss Lizzy.

The photo shoot was easy for Jinah. She had to cover up Lizzy’s hickies, but that was an easy fix. It was when she got out of the shower, slipping into her clothes, that her night took a turn for the worse. She had gotten a text while she’d been showering. Her parents wanted her to come to dinner, now. In her hurry, she forgot that she had cleaned the makeup off, so Lizzy’s marks were in the clear, and her girlfriend had left quite a few marks this morning. Jinah hadn’t really thought about it until she was sitting across from her parents. Jaebum was sitting next to her wanting nothing more than to leave. Their dinners were always a little awkward. Honestly, they didn’t really know each other.

Jinah’s father noticed the hickies immediately, glaring at them. “Who gave you those?” he demanded. Jinah blinked in confusion but noticed her brother gesturing towards her neck. Jinah realized what her father was talking about and zipped her jacket up, hiding them. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed of them, she wasn’t ready for the questions her parents were going to ask her.

“I asked a question Jinah,” her father said. Jinah didn’t know what to do. Her parents didn’t know she’d came out to herself as a lesbian when she was in Paris. The only one who knew was Jaebum. They trusted each other with their secrets which is why he had told her he was bisexual immediately after. Her parents didn’t know about either of them and would probably disown them at a moment’s notice if they found out.  

“Oh hush dear, she’s young and in a college. She can have a few flings before she graduates. She wouldn’t be having the full experience if she didn’t,” her mother said, taking the spot light off of her. Jinah was relieved. Between the two, their mother was generally more open. Her father grumbled, glaring at the hidden hickies once more before returning to his meal.

“So, are you dating him?” her mother asked. Jinah looked down, shaking her head as she cut her food. Luckily for her, Jaebum jumped in and changed the subject. She shot her brother a grateful look, knowing she’d have to explain herself.

Afterwards, Jinah and Jaebum were sitting in her car. He had come with them and so she would be the one taking him back. They were sitting in the school parking lot. Jinah figured it was worth the payment to be able to park so close. “I’m dating someone,” Jinah said. Jaebum didn’t speak up, knowing there was a reason as to why she was telling him and not their parents. “It’s Lizzy,” Jinah said. Jaebum blinked, surprised, before nodding. “You two did look good together. When did you start dating?” he asked, tilting his head.

“A month ago. I’m so happy with her JB. She’s literally perfect.” Jinah cooed, thinking about her girlfriend. Lizzy had left her cute little hwaiting messages when she found out she had to eat with her parents. Jinah had explained that situation to her early on in their relationship, including the fact that she hadn’t told them she was a lesbian. Lizzy had been understanding, explaining that her parents had disowned her and she had been living with her aunt, Jinyoung’s mom, before she moved into her dorm.

“Not trying to be competitive or anything but, I’m dating too,” Jaebum said, smiling as he thought about whoever he was thinking about. “Seriously? Dish,” Jinah demanded. Jaebum laughed, nodding. “You know my two friends I introduced you to that day? Mark and Jackson?” he asked. Jinah nodded, eyes wide. “Are you dating one of them?” she asked, excited. “Both of them actually.” Jinah’s jaw dropped. “No way! They know right?” Jinah asked. “Yeah. We’re a healthy threesome,” Jaebum said, laughing at the term.

“Wow. Look at you. I thought you would be single forever because of the way you stared at people.” “Actually, that’s what got Jackson into me. Long story,” Jaebum said, rolling his eye at the memory. “We’ve totally got to go out on a date so we can talk. I want to tell them all the embarrassing stories about you. They probably think you’re perfect.” Jinah giggled at Jaebum’s exasperated expression. “Only if I get to tell Lizzy noona all your embarrassing stories,” Jaebum shot back. “Deal!” and with that, they were on their separate ways.

Lizzy was waiting for her in the main room. She was holding treats in one hand and their favorite drinks from Starbucks in the other. “Have fun Unnie?” Lizzy asked, following her upstairs. “The photo shoot was awesome. My parents, not so much. By the way, would you be okay with going on a double date?” Lizzy blinked, following Jinah up the third flight of steps.

“Double date? With who?” she asked, curious. “I told JB about us and he wants me to officially meet his boyfriends.” Jinah informed her. “Boyfriends? Plural?” she asked. “Yes. Remember Mark and Jackson? The three of them are together.” Lizzy gasped, following Jinah into her room. “That’s so cute,” Lizzy cooed. Jinah laughed, noticing that Dain was in the room, doing homework by the looks of things.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey roomie!” Dain greeted, looking beyond Jinah at Lizzy. “And roomie’s friend,” she continued, her smile bright. “Hey Dain Unnie,” both girls greeted. “Are you staying in?” Dain asked. “No, we’re going to Lizzy’s. I just needed to grab my pajamas.” Dain nodded, watching as Lizzy sat down on Jinah’s bed, watching Jinah. “I need to shower really fast, is that okay?” Jinah asked, turning to look at Lizzy.

“Of course.” Lizzy replied, smiling. Jinah nodded and left the room, leaving the two girls alone. “How is Nari and Nada?” Lizzy asked politely once Jinah left. “Oh they’re great,” Dain said, a warm look in her eyes as she thought about them.

“Are you two-” Dain trailed off, pointing between Lizzy and the door. Lizzy blushed, biting her lip. “Yeah,” she whispered. Dain squealed, jumping off her bed to tackle Lizzy. “That’s so awesome! I thought I was going to have to date you myself,” Dain said, returning to her bed. Lizzy snorted, shaking her head. “Nari and Nada would eat me alive,” Lizzy said, thinking about the two girls who were probably sleep by now.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Dain replied, shrugging. “So, is she out of the closet?” Dain asked. “Kind of. She hasn’t told her parents, but her brother knows.” Dain nodded, totally understanding the situation. She was lucky her parents had been open and understanding. “Y’know, I seriously thought the two of you would look good together.” Lizzy smiled, her face heating up.

Their conversation ended shortly before Jinah came back in, her shoulders much more relaxed. “Your caramel macchiato is cold now,” Lizzy said, pouting up at her girlfriend. “That’s okay. It’s the thought that counts. Ready?” Jinah asked. Lizzy nodded and stood up. Dain waved at them, wishing them a very good night. Lizzy told her later that Dain was out and she was dating Nari and Nada.

“Goodness. Are you expecting us to add a third to our duo?” Jinah asked as they were curled up, watching the opening credits in Lizzy’s room. “Nah, three’s a crowd.” Jinah was okay with that.

The double date ended up being the next week on Saturday. Lizzy and Jinah showed up a little late. Jinah declared they were being fashionably late. That and she wanted to scare the shit out of her brother’s boyfriends. The redhead looked pretty nervous when they came in. The dark haired one looked confident, but Jinah had been faking confidence for years. She could see a fellow faker. “So,” Jinah said as she and Lizzy sat down, “you two are dating my brother huh?” Jaebum sighed, shaking his head. Both boys nodded and reintroduced themselves.

“Since there’s two of you, I feel the need to be extra serious when I say,” Mark and Jackson stared at her, terrified of what she was going to say. She kind of looked like she could kick both their asses, in heels. “Take care of my brother okay?” Jinah asked, a gentle smile on her face that caught the two off guard. Jaebum laughed as the two nodded, promising her that they had everything under control.

Things relaxed completely when Lizzy, who had looked puzzled since they’d sat down, asked “so who tops?” the three boys kind of stared at her, slowly getting redder and redder before Mark said, “I could ask the same thing,” and Jackson started laughing. His laugh was contagious.

After that, the dinner was filled with embarrassing stories. Their significant others seemed quite amused, watching the siblings dig deep for the most embarrassing stories they could think of. Lizzy thought Jaebum took the cake when he brought up Jinah’s extreme bad hair day in middle school. Apparently, she could pull off being a boy, a really cute boy, but a boy nonetheless.

Jinah rebutted with a story about  when Jaebum tried to impress a girl by showing her his dance skills and his pants ended up falling down, in the train station, around millions of people and the girl he liked. They never did end up going out.

Dinner ended on a very good note and Jinah and Lizzy went back to their dorm hand in hand. Their night was interrupted inside the building where Hyuna always seemed to be lying in wait. She took one look at their laced fingers and grinned. “Look what we have here. Has Lezzy Lizzy got to you?” she asked, standing in front of them. “What do you want Hyuna?” Lizzy asked, looking bored.

“No one is talking to you lesbo.” Hyuna sneered, turning to look at Jinah questioningly. “Thought you were straight?” “Seriously, why is this any of your business?” Jinah asked, truly curious. What was wrong with her? “Nothing personal, truly, it’s just business. If the press finds out you’re gay, your parents will lose face and then my parents will prosper.” Lizzy snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Please, I know you’re involved because you’re obsessed with me. Get over yourself Hyuna,” Lizzy said, pulling Jinah away from the scene. Hyuna shook her head, storming off. She had a plan.

Upstairs, the girls went to Jinah’s room, Dain was out with Nari and Nada and would be gone for the rest of the night. “What was that about?” Jinah asked, pulling Lizzy into her lap. “Do you remember when I told you about my first heart break?” Lizzy asked, sighing. Jinah nodded. “The girl I liked was a cheerleader. Her name was Gayoon. Her best friend was Hyuna. She’s the one who dared her to pretend to like me. When I found out, I didn’t react like Hyuna wanted me to. She wanted me to cry in front of everyone, to be humiliated.

"However, I just left and she hasn’t gotten over me. It feels like she’s obsessed with me or something. Anytime someone shows interest in me, she tries to intervene. I think she’s gay but she doesn’t want to admit it or accept it so she picked someone who was openly out and proud and decided she was going to ruin their life. Her only problem was that it takes a lot more than that for me to cry, especially in front of people. Sure I liked Gayoon, but I wasn’t in love with her. Besides, I had already come to terms with the fact that it was a dare even before Hyuna admitted it. I wasn’t as vulnerable then.”

Jinah listened to her story, hating Hyuna for hurting Lizzy like that. Sure she hadn’t cried, but she’d still been hurt by it. It was in the past but Jinah was wishing she had been there for her, to protect her from suffering like that. Instead, all she could do now was pull Lizzy to her, hugging her tightly. Lizzy laughed, loud and genuine as she accepted Jinah’s hug.

“It was in the past, Unnie. I got over it,” Lizzy said, relaxing into Jinah’s hold. Suddenly, she pulled away, looking at Jinah thoughtfully. “Have you ever been with a man?” Lizzy asked, tilting her head. “Once,” Jinah said, shrugging. “What did it feel like?” she asked.

“You’ve never been with a man?” Lizzy shook her head. “I've known I was a lesbian for years now. I’ve always wondered what it felt like though, what a dick looks like. Of course, I’ve seen it on porn, but it’s not the same,” Lizzy said, shrugging a shoulder. “They look weird,” Jinah said honestly. “When they’re soft, they look sad.” Lizzy laughed, nuzzling Jinah’s shoulder. “And when they’re hard?” she murmured into the skin there.

“Still weird, but at least they’re useful then.” “What was it like?” Lizzy asked. “It hurt, at first. Not like true pain, just uncomfortable. Then, it got better. Not really my thing though. I just wanted to figure out what was wrong with me. I was never really attracted to guys and I didn’t understand why I liked girls in the way girls were supposed to like boys. So, I experimented a bit. That was my one and only time. It just confirmed what I wasn’t willing to accept.” Jinah shrugged, nonchalant.

“Why? Do you want to try?” Jinah asked. Half of her wanted to be jealous at the idea of her girlfriend wanting to be with a man. The other half was more lenient considering she had never experienced it and Jinah had. “No,” Lizzy said, nipping at Jinah’s shoulder. “I know what I’m into. I was just curious about how it felt.” “I can show you.” Jinah offered. Lizzy sat back, looking at her in confusion.

“You can? How?” Jinah smiled, leaning up to kiss Lizzy. “It’s a surprise. Now, let’s get some sleep. I’m exhausted.” Lizzy nodded and soon the two were getting ready. Lizzy already had a pair of her pajamas in Jinah’s dresser and the two quickly got changed, sharing touches and kisses until they settled into Jinah’s bed, wrapping up into a cocoon and kissing until they fell asleep. Lizzy went to sleep first and Jinah found herself pulling out her cellphone, doing a little search for the closest shop that had what she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy had forgotten about the surprise Jinah had been talking about. The week started and the two were very busy. It didn’t help that Jinah was having more photo shoots and Lizzy was getting ready for a performance. They didn’t see each other often, but when they did, they could finally relax. The surprise came up two weeks later on the day that Lizzy had to perform.

Unfortunately, Jinah had to go to her parents’ hotel, which was having a grand opening and an after party on that day. Lizzy had been put out considering she really wanted Jinah to come. Naturally, she was understanding and wished her a good night and that she’d see her later. That didn’t bode well with Jinah who felt guilty. So, when she planned out some time. She figured out when Lizzy’s show started and when the opening was. She found that she had an hour before both things started. She made a plan and wanted to go through with it.

Lizzy was very unsuspecting and had been quite surprised when Jinah showed up back stage with flowers. Lizzy stood up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to Jinah’s as Jinah shut the door. “I’m sorry I can’t watch your performance,” Jinah said, wrapping her arms around Lizzy. “It’s okay Unnie, I understand.” Lizzy was smiling and it was so bright and dazzling. “I have a surprise for you,” Jinah said, remembering she had a reason for coming here. “Really?” Lizzy asked, her eyes bright. Jinah nodded and pushed Lizzy towards the makeup counter, making her sit on it.

“You said you wanted to know what a dick felt like,” Jinah said, kissing Lizzy hard. The younger girl moaned, wrapping her arms around Jinah’s neck. “I couldn’t get you the real deal for reasons we both know, so I got you the next best thing.” Lizzy tilted her head in confusion, gasping when Jinah wrapped a hand around her wrist and put it under her dress, letting her feel the strap-on she was wearing. Jinah had been really worried about people noticing it, but they hadn’t and that was a blessing.

“Unnie,” Lizzy said, looking up at her with wide eyes. “We don’t have much time to play, but I’ll do what I can. Can you be quiet?” Jinah asked, pleased that Lizzy hadn’t put her leggings on. Hopefully, Lizzy’s cum wouldn’t ruin the tutu. Lizzy nodded as Jinah rubbed her pussy, working on getting her wet although it wasn’t that hard. Lizzy tended to get wet around Jinah often and very easily.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Jinah whispered against Lizzy’s lips once she was wet enough to take it. Lizzy nodded, making a choked noise as Jinah shifted, pushing the dick into Lizzy’s very willing center. The younger gasped, trying to be quiet.  She brought her hand towards herself, biting on it as Jinah settled into her. “Good?” Jinah asked. Lizzy squeaked, nodding against Jinah’s neck.

Reassured that her precious girlfriend wasn’t hurting, Jinah began moving. She pushed the dress up higher, not really worried about it considering it wasn’t the dress she’d be wearing to the opening. It was just big enough to hide the strap-on. Lizzy gasped and moaned, biting herself harder so her noises weren’t heard. “Unnie,” she whimpered into her skin.

Jinah quickened the pace and Lizzy let go of her hand, instead choosing to bury her face in Jinah’s neck, moaning into her skin. Her legs had tightened around Jinah’s waist and she was so glad Jinah had locked the door. If someone walked in here, she’d never hear the end of it. “Does it feel good?” Jinah asked, needing to make sure everything was okay. Lizzy nodded, grunting when Jinah shifted just right. “There! Unnie, oh fuck! Right there!” she knew she definitely wasn’t being quiet, but she couldn’t help it.

Jinah smiled, focusing on that spot inside Lizzy that had her being so loud. “Gotta be quiet baby,” Jinah said, knowing full well that she was hitting her g-spot. Lizzy made a noise in the back of her throat, finally choosing to bite down on Jinah’s skin, figuring that would at least muffle her noises. Jinah moaned, fucking faster into Lizzy, wanting her to cum. They really didn’t have much time and Jinah didn’t want to leave her girlfriend hanging. The other side of the dildo that was pressed against Jinah’s clit felt so good. She wasn’t sure which one of them was going to orgasm first. It turned out to be Lizzy.

The younger girl couldn’t take it. Her thighs trembled as her Unnie fucked her hard and fast. It wasn’t as hard as Lizzy would’ve wanted, but given their position, she would take what she could. She melted into Jinah, letting the girl use her to reach her orgasm as she trembled and shook through hers. Jinah was pleased with herself, feeling even better when Lizzy started gasping, her walls tightening up again as Jinah fucked her through her second orgasm.

When they were done, the two of them slumped backwards, Lizzy lying on the mirrors behind her and Jinah lying on her. The two girls tried to calm down, their orgasms rushing through them. “That was so good Unnie,” Lizzy said, smoothing Jinah’s hair down. Jinah smiled, beyond pleased with herself.

When Lizzy began pushing, Jinah straightened up, accepting Lizzy’s kisses. The younger girl reached around, squeezing Jinah’s ass and pulling her closer. “More?” Jinah asked, laughing into the kiss as Lizzy rolled her hips, searching for more friction. She was insatiable. “Just one more time Unnie, please,” Jinah had the misfortune of seeing Lizzy pout and she gave in. Nodding, she pulled out and guided Lizzy off the counter, instead bending her over it. Jinah slapped Lizzy’s ass because she could, getting a moan from her.

“Quiet or I won’t fuck you.” Lizzy nodded, looking at Jinah in the mirror. Jinah moved closer, guiding the pink dildo into Lizzy’s wet pussy, sliding into her wetness with a hum. Lizzy moaned softly, pushing back on it. “Greedy,” Jinah said, slapping her ass again, the other cheek this time. Lizzy just nodded, pushing her hair out of her face so she could watch Jinah fuck her. Jinah pulled back, pushing right back in and started a rhythm like that. Her hands were holding Lizzy’s hips tightly as she fucked her.

She could get deeper inside her this way and the dildo felt so good pushing against her clit. Lizzy was feeling amazing, her pussy throbbing and sensitive but she didn’t want to stop yet. Jinah didn’t stop, spreading Jinah’s cheeks so she could see the dildo going in and out of her, her thighs and cheeks glistening with how wet she was. Good thing the tutu wasn’t in the way.

“Unnie! Unnie fuck,” Lizzy whimpered, biting down on her arm when she thought she was being too loud. Her hips had a mind of its own as she pushed back, fucking herself on Jinah’s dick. Jinah met her each time, grinding before pulling back. Lizzy seemed to like that. Jinah felt Lizzy shudder right before she saw it, her thighs trembling as she tried to keep going.

“Unnie,” Lizzy breathed, letting go of her skin as she panted. “Unnie, oh my fucking God,” Lizzy said as her thighs trembled more. Jinah realized what was going on before Lizzy did and she fucked her faster, pushing deeper, watching the few drops of liquid and knowing more was on its way. Lizzy gasped, her legs trying to close on Jinah but Jinah kept her open, wanting to see her squirt, knowing it was because of her. “Unnie, please, oh fuck,” Lizzy made a noise that was a mix between a groan and a moan as her back arched and Jinah pulled out, watching her girlfriend squirt hard on the floor.

Guess it was a good thing she was only wearing the tutu, completely bare from the tutu down otherwise her outfit would’ve been ruined. Lizzy trembled, her thighs shaking as she kept going. She was moaning, but at least it wasn’t loud. When she finally stopped, Jinah pushed back inside her, getting a shaky gasp in return. She moved slowly, grinding up against her and draping herself over Lizzy’s back, pushing her hair out of her way.

“Good girl,” she said, kissing Lizzy’s neck, fully intending on leaving a hickie there. Lizzy sighed, exhausted and fucked out. “Is there a towel in here baby?” Jinah asked once she pulled away. Lizzy nodded, moaning. Jinah was still rolling her hips, appreciating the orgasm rolling though her. “Corner,” Lizzy whimpered, her pussy oversensitive. Jinah finally pulled out, admiring how her dick was covered in Lizzy’s cum.

Buying it had definitely been a good idea. Jinah let Lizzy lay there, allowing her to catch her breath. She cleaned up Lizzy’s mess, admiring how much she made before she cleaned it up. She reminded herself to get some extra towels if she was going to use her dick more often. When she was finished, it looked like Lizzy was sleeping. Jinah laughed, kissing and nuzzling at her face until Lizzy whined.

“Wake up baby, you have a performance in thirty minutes,” she said, biting her ear lobe gently. “You should’ve thought of that before you fucked me like that. I’m sleepy,” Lizzy said, whining when Jinah pulled away from her again. “Sit down,” Jinah said, watching her girlfriend look at where the seat was before she stood up. She wobbled a bit, but did sit down. At least the floor was dry.

Jinah looked at her girlfriend before smiling, proud of the pile of fucked out goo she’d turned her girlfriend into. Pleased, she went over to her purse which she’d sat down next to the flowers. She pulled out the black dress that had been inside of it. She took the dress she was wearing, which had gotten Lizzy’s cum on it, and put it in her purse.

She had cleaned her dick with the towel available and put that in her purse as well. Finally, she put the dress on, straightening it out and looking at herself in it. She looked good and her hair still looked nice. Nodding to herself, she turned to her girlfriend who was watching her sleepily.

“Did you like it?” she asked, moving over and fixing her tutu. “Fucking loved it,” Lizzy said, sighing. Jinah smiled leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. “I’ll help you baby,” Jinah said. Lizzy watched her sleepily but didn’t say anything. Jinah turned the chair towards the mirrors on the wall, pushing it closer. With that done, she grabbed the brush and started brushing her girlfriend’s hair.

Lizzy hummed, relaxing and drifting off. Jinah shook her head but kept going. Rest would do her some good. Jinah put Lizzy’s hair in a bun, admiring her work. Her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully and Jinah smiled. She couldn’t bear waking her up. Instead, she grabbed Lizzy’s cellphone. She smiled at the wallpaper which was of the two of them. They had just woken up and gotten their morning kiss when Lizzy insisted on the picture. They looked good barely awake. Jinah unlocked her phone, pausing to admire the other wallpaper, which was just Jinah.

It was a picture she had taken at one of her photo shoots. She had really liked it and sent it to Lizzy. Lizzy loved it even more. She set an alarm to wake her up in fifteen minutes, hopefully giving her enough time to put her leggings and shoes on. With that out of the way, Jinah leaned down and kissed Lizzy, telling her she loved her. Lizzy smiled in her sleep. Jinah left after that. Hopefully she’d be on time.


	13. Chapter 13

Luckily, Jinah got there in time. She looked great, not a single hair out of place as she attended the party. She wasn’t really interested in it, thinking about her girlfriend who was probably performing right about now. She was sad that she couldn’t attend, but hopefully their little meeting beforehand would make up for it. As Jinah was thinking about it, her mother made her way over, smiling warmly.

 “Jinah, you look lovely.” Jinah bowed thanking her mother. When her mother hooked her arm through Jinah’s, she knew she was going to have to endure a boring conversation. “Your father wants you to meet someone.” Jinah just nodded, following her mother. She wondered how Lizzy was doing.

When Jinah and her mother joined the group of men, her father turned with a bright, completely fake, smile on his face. “Jinah, perfect timing. I want you to meet Park Simon, heir of Park Corporations.” Jinah had no idea who the guy was let alone what he would soon be controlling. However, she smiled at him and bowed, introducing herself. He took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

It was hard for Jinah to keep smiling after that. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Jinah-ssi,” Simon said. Jinah wanted to shrug, but that wasn’t what her parents wanted. “All good, I hope,” is what she chose to say. Her father was still smiling, so she was doing something right. “But of course.” Simon turned his head as another man leaned over to whisper in it. “I must get going. I’ll see you another time.” Jinah didn’t know what that meant, didn’t even want to know, and just nodded.

After that, nothing of interest happened. Jinah thought about when she could go back to her dorm and cuddle up with her girlfriend. Or maybe they should stay at Lizzy’s. Her room always smelled like Lizzy. When she was finally relieved of her daughter duties, Jinah couldn’t get to her car fast enough. The purse containing her new dick was still inside and Jinah wondered if Lizzy would be up for a celebratory session. When Jinah got back to her dorm, Lizzy was curled up on her bed. Dain was writing, seeming extremely focused.

“Hey Nana,” Dain said when she saw her. “Unnie,” Jinah greeted, smiling at her before looking at her girlfriend. “She’s been there for an hour. I can go to Nari’s if I need to.” Jinah shook her head. “No, that’s okay. We’re not gonna do anything.” Dain just shrugged, smirking as she turned back to her writing. Jinah shook her head, grabbing her pajamas before she went down to shower.

Guess there’d be no celebratory sex tonight. But Jinah didn’t mind, more than happy to curl up with Lizzy, her bed smelling like her. Maybe she should sleep there more so her bed would permanently smell like cotton candy.

In the morning, Jinah woke up to Lizzy straddling her. She was smiling down at Jinah, giggling when their eyes met. “Good morning Unnie,” Jinah said. “Good morning,” Jinah said, turning her head. Dain was long gone. Nurses-to-be were very busy. “Unnie can we-” Lizzy hesitated and Jinah raised an eyebrow, focusing on her again.

“Can you fuck me again?” Lizzy asked, biting her lip as she rolled her hips. Jinah laughed, rolling them over. “Is that what you want baby? Want me to fuck you with my dick?” Lizzy’s breath hitched and she nodded. “Please Unnie,” Lizzy rolled her hips, moaning at her touch. “Fine, just because you beg so prettily,” Jinah said, climbing off the bed. “Take your clothes off.” Jinah ordered over her shoulder, pushing her pants down as she did so. Undressed, she retrieved her strap-on which she’d placed in her bottom dresser with her underwear.

After strapping it on, she turned around and saw Lizzy, spread out on her bed. Her legs were spread open, her pussy wet and glistening. Her back was arched just a bit so her naturally perky breasts were on full display. She was sucking on the tip of her pointer finger, watching Jinah through heavily lidded eyes. Jinah sighed, learning she’d grabbed herself a vixen.

Jinah climbed back on the bed, spreading Lizzy’s legs some more and settling in between them. “Were you thinking about it during your performance?” Jinah asked, running her finger over Lizzy’s slit, feeling how wet she was already. “I’ve been thinking about it since you fucked me last night Unnie,” Lizzy said honestly, spreading her legs more, inviting Jinah to her pussy.

Jinah laughed, taking the bait. She kneeled up, lining her dick up but not pushing in. Lizzy whined, wanting to grab it and push it inside her, but decided to be patient, watching Jinah. “You want my dick Sooyoungie?” Jinah asked, her voice low as she rubbed her pink dick over Lizzy’s slit. Lizzy nodded immediately, breathy little pants leaving her as Jinah pushed in just a bit.

“How much?” Jinah asked. “I want you, Unnie. Please fuck me, please,” Lizzy whined, moaning her pleasure when Jinah pushed inside her, bottoming out. The two moaned together as Jinah leaned down, kissing Lizzy thoroughly. They were so into their love making, they hadn’t realized the door sliding open. Nor did they notice the little red light focusing on them.

When they finished, they curled up together, giggling and soaking up their high. Jinah pressed kisses all over Lizzy’s skin, leaving hickies every once in a while. Lizzy giggled, arching her back into each kiss. “Unnie, we need to run.” Lizzy giggled when Jinah buried her face in between her breasts, shaking her head in the negative.

“C’mon. It’s our promise remember! We have to keep it.” Jinah sighed, inhaling Lizzy’s sweet scent before she pulled away. “Fine, but only because it was a promise.” Lizzy laughed, getting up. The two got ready together, almost falling back into the bed when Jinah kissed Lizzy so deeply her pussy throbbed. Instead of having another morning round, Jinah opened the window in her dorm and then the two were on their way.

Their run was fun and filled with sexual innuendos. They giggled and teased, their playlists not even an option now. Jinah couldn’t believe how in love she was, how loved she felt. They had met in late September and it was getting closer to their winter break. Jinah thought Lizzy was perfect for her, her soul mate. She felt so at ease with her, like she could tell her anything and she wouldn’t judge her.

The two eventually went their separate ways, heading for class or whatever they had to do. Jinah went back to her room, surprised when she was stopped by the girl behind the desk. The girl smiled, holding out an envelope. “What’s that?” Jinah asked. The girl shrugged. “I just know it’s for you.” When Jinah took it, the girl stood and erased her name off the board before going back to her seat. Jinah shrugged, heading upstairs to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

In her room, she found that there was a DVD inside the envelope. It simply said “PLAY ME” so Jinah did. She leaned back, watching as the DVD began. At first, she was confused by the angle, but eventually it fixed itself. 

Whoever recorded it was obviously using an iPhone. Jinah blinked, tilting her head. The video revealed part of a room and as Jinah watched, she began to recognize it. It was her room. The person recording turned and then she saw it. Lizzy and Jinah from this morning. Jinah gasped, biting her lip.

It was very obvious who the two were and Jinah realized someone had been peeping on them and they hadn’t noticed.

“No,” Jinah said, unable to look away.

It recorded their love making in its entirety and Jinah’s stomach dropped. If this got out, her parents would disown her. As it ended, Jinah moved to take it out, surprised when words filtered across the screen.

“Knew you were a lesbo, and now I’ve caught you. You can expect this to reach your parents in a few hours.”

Jinah stared at the words before she took the DVD out, breaking it. She threw it out and then rushed downstairs. She had to get to her parents house. Hopefully they weren’t home.

When she got to her house, the house was empty save for a few maids. They claimed nothing came in. Jinah realized that she should probably check her parents’ office and she quickly got into her car. When she reached the building, she was quick to go inside, letting the receptionist know who she was. The woman nodded before waving her up.

Her parents were waiting, surprised expressions on their faces. Well, her mother looked surprised, her father looked expectant. “Jinah, we were just about to call you,” her mother said.

“You were? Why?” Jinah asked.

“Ah, we’ve got very good news,” her mother said, clasping her hands together.

“Sit,” she gestured to the seat and Jinah took it, confused but relieved. The video hadn’t made it.

“We’ve been talking with Park Corporations,” he father said, getting Jinah’s attention.

“What about them?” Jinah asked, confused.

“We’ve decided it’d be best for business if you and their heir got married.” Jinah stared, then stared some more.

Finally, “What?!” she demanded, standing up. “No way! I don’t want to marry him,” she said.

“Jinah, this will be a very important development towards our business. We could go international,” her father said.

“And you’ll marry me off to get it? I don’t want to,” Jinah said, crossing her arms.

“Either you marry him or I’ll close your bank account.” Her father threatened.

Jinah hesitated, but remembered her girlfriend who was probably in class.

“Fine,” Jinah said, catching her parents’ off guard. “I don’t spend much anyway. Are we done?” Jinah asked, standing up.

Before either of them could speak, there was a knock on the door. The receptionist peeked in, stepping in when Jinah’s father gestured for her to come in.

“Sir, this just came in,” the girl said, holding up a package. Jinah had a feeling as to what that was, and took it from the receptionist.

The woman blinked, but shrugged, leaving the room.

“What is it?” her father asked. Jinah ignored him, peeking inside. Sure enough, there was a DVD that simply asked to be played. Jinah shook her head, putting it behind her.

“Nothing important,” she said. “Now, can I go?” Jinah asked, wanting to get as far away as she could.

“No. We are going to talk about this,” her father said, smacking his desk.

“I don’t want to talk about it, because I don’t want to marry him.” She replied, her voice calm.

“And why is that?” her father asked.

“Because I don’t like him.”

“You can learn.” Her father shot back.

It went on like that until Jinah was fed up. Her father was already planning on taking his money from her, so why not let it all out.

“Because I have a girlfriend!” the room got quiet then. Both of her parents stared at her with wide eyes.

“What did you just say?” her father asked, his eyes nearly bulging.

“I have a girlfriend,” Jinah said, feeling like a weight had been moved off of her shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Jinah’s mother asked, her brows furrowed.

“I’m in love with a girl,” Jinah said, realizing how true it was. She had only said she loved Lizzy a few times, but she knew Lizzy was aware of her feelings.

“No,” her father said, shaking his head as he rubbed his temples, “You’re just confused,”

“I’m not confused. I’ve knew I was a lesbian a few weeks after I went to Paris,” she said, the memory still vivid in her mind. She had went to a sleepover and finally explained her feelings, learning what it meant and learning the name for it.

“I haven’t told you, because I felt like you would disown me,” she explained.

“Jinah, you like men,” her father said.

“No I don’t. When is the last time you saw me with a man? When have I ever shown interest in one? Never! I’ve never brought a boy home let alone showed any signs of-”

“Be quiet!” Jinah jumped as her father shouted, hitting the table hard.

“You are not a gay Jinah. You are my daughter and you will do as you’re told and marry Park Simon and stop speaking of this nonsense! Do you understand?”

Jinah stared at her father, aware that he wouldn’t accept her as she was. Shaking her head, Jinah turned away.

“No, I don’t. Just like you don’t understand me. I’m going back to school,” and with that, Jinah left her father’s office, refusing to look back even when her mother called for her.

Jinah’s hands were trembling as she got back in her car. She got back to her dorm safely, but she wasn’t feeling good, not even a little bit. She felt sick. She destroyed the DVD, hoping there weren’t any other copies around. Slowly, she went to her room, curling up into a little ball on her bed. With trembling fingers, she texted Lizzy.

To: Sooyoungie <3

**I need you**

With the message sent, Jinah put her phone down and curled up, trying to stop shaking. Not even five minutes went by before Lizzy was bursting into her room, immediately going to Jinah’s bed and climbing in. She didn’t say anything as Jinah wrapped around her, holding onto her tightly.

Instead, Lizzy settled in, her cotton candy smell soothing Jinah’s nerves. Lizzy ran her hand up and down Jinah’s arm, pressing gentle kisses to Jinah’s chin and any other piece of skin she could touch.

Lizzy didn’t say anything when Jinah started crying, just started making cooing noises, wrapping her arms around Jinah and holding onto her tightly. Jinah clung to Lizzy, burying her face into her hair.  She would apologize later, but she needed to let it out. Lizzy let her, rubbing her back soothingly and gently placing kisses on her collarbone.

“Unnie,” Lizzy said.

“Sooyoungie, I love you.” Lizzy blinked, blushing despite the situation.

“I love you too Unnie,” she said.

“Say it again, please,” Jinah begged, clinging onto her.

“I love you Unnie. I love you, I love you,” she murmured, saying it until Jinah stopped sniffling.

When she was done, Jinah pulled away. Lizzy looked her over, gently rubbing her tears away, and pressing kisses to Jinah’s cheeks until Jinah smiled. It was watery, but it was a smile.

“I came out to my parents,” Jinah said.

Lizzy didn’t look surprised, just nodded and kept kissing her. She kissed the corner of her lips, placed kisses on her shoulders, and then laced their fingers together.

“What did they say?” Lizzy asked softly, seeming neither interested nor bored. Jinah knew it was because she was prepared for Jinah to change the subject if she so chose. She just wanted to be there for her.

“They didn’t take it well,” Jinah said, sniffling as Lizzy pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, humming against them.

“No?” Jinah shook her head, accepting the next kiss and pressing into it, wanting to forget, but wanting Lizzy to know.

“My father wants to arrange a marriage,” she said. Lizzy paused, looking at Jinah in shock.

“I refused. He says it’ll help the hotels go international. I told him I didn’t want to and when he asked me why, I told him that I had a girlfriend. He had already threatened to take his money away before I told him, so might as well get it all out right?” Jinah was sniffling again despite her attempted air at nonchalance.

Lizzy hummed, continuing her pattern of kissing. Jinah melted into it, sighing when Lizzy pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck.

“What happened next?” Lizzy asked, squeezing their laced fingers.

“He said I was confused and that as his daughter I would marry a man. I left after that so,” Jinah shrugged, “I have no idea what else he wanted to say.” She finished.

“Why did you go out to see them anyway?” Jinah sighed, momentarily forgetting they’d been peeped on. Jinah explained, mentioning she was pretty sure it was Hyuna. Lizzy looked annoyed, shaking her head.

“I’m going to kick her ass next time I see her.” Lizzy promised.

“She’s not worth it,” Jinah said, kissing Lizzy’s knuckles. She didn’t want anyone to touch a single hair on her girlfriend’s head.

“But you are,” Lizzy replied, sounding serious.

“Tell me you love me,” Jinah said, wanting to change the subject.

“I love you.”

“Again,” Jinah demanded, rolling on top of Lizzy.

“I love you.”

“Again.” Jinah pressed her lips against Lizzy’s feeling her repeat it into her mouth. 

She slipped her fingers in between Lizzy’s thighs, a soft “I love you,” being moaned into Lizzy’s mouth before words no longer became necessary.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Jinah woke up to the information that her car had been towed. The bank account through her father was frozen and obviously the credit card from that bank was no longer valid. Jinah figured it would happen, but she was surprised at her father’s speed. If it weren’t for Sooyoung, she would’ve broken down in the parking lot. That car had a lot of memories for her, but it was in her father’s name and so it belonged to him.

Lizzy kept her sane and steered her towards her room, wrapping Jinah up in covers that smelled as sweet as her girlfriend. Jinah could only be lucky that all of this was happening during the break. If this had happened a few days before when she was going through finals week, she would’ve been too distraught to go to class. As it were, her father was messing with her during winter break when Jinah didn’t have anything to worry about.

With Sooyoung there, Jinah felt better. Sooyoung was more than happy to cuddle or do anything Jinah asked of her. She took Jinah out on a girl’s day where they spent half of their day in a salon. Jinah relaxed into the manicure and pedicure, relaxed. After that, Sooyoung took her to shopping, wanting to take Jinah’s mind off of everything.

Jinah would’ve instinctively reached into her pocket if it weren’t for Sooyoung, who was holding her hand tightly. Jinah still had money, and a lot of it, from her modelling job. She wasn’t really worried about money. Her father couldn’t kick her out of school considering Jinah was going on a full scholarship. Not many believed she wasn’t just a pretty face.

At first, Jinah thought things were going great. She was still hopelessly in love with Sooyoung, she was happy and on break. She had checked her grades and she was doing very well. Things came to a head when she went to visit JB’s dorm and he wasn’t there. She tried to call him, but his phone was off. It didn’t take long for her to figure out that this was her punishment.

Her father had realized that taking his money from her did nothing. Taking her brother would hurt her and he knew it. Jinah and Jaebum were the only constant in each other’s lives what with their parents being so busy. To Jinah, he was really the only family she had. They were close and her father knew that. Jinah was pissed.

Lizzy was with her when Jinah told her about it. The girl looked sad, crawling into Jinah’s lap and holding her. 

“I love you,” she said, nuzzling into Jinah’s neck. 

“I love you too,” Jinah replied, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“I can drive you over there, if you’d like?” Lizzy pulled back, looking at Jinah. She looked unsure of herself, as if she was stepping into foreign territory.

“You don’t have to,” Jinah said, pushing Lizzy’s hair behind her ear. 

“I want to. Junior’s really important to me and we’re only cousins. I can take you,” Lizzy said, a determined air about her. 

Jinah agreed and they were on their way.

When they pulled up to her parent’s house, Lizzy looked so unimpressed Jinah laughed. Lizzy looked at her, confused. Instead of explaining, Jinah leaned over and kissed her. 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Lizzy asked. 

On one hand, it would be nice to have moral support. On the other hand, she didn’t want her father to insult her girlfriend or something like that.

“No. Hopefully I won’t be in there long.” Lizzy nodded, giving her a dazzling smile. 

“Good luck,” Lizzy said, blowing her a kiss. Jinah laughed, her spirits high as she got out of the car.

In the house, her parents were sitting in the living room, as if they’d been expecting her. Apparently, they had. 

“Changed your mind?” her father asked. Jinah’s mother looked tired. 

“No. Where’s JB?” Jinah asked. 

“You’re not allowed to see him,” her father informed her calmly. Jinah frowned. 

“And why not? Is he suddenly your property?” Jinah asked. A vein in her father’s forehead throbbed. 

“Unless you do as I asked you to, you will not see Jaebum,” her father said calmly, ignoring her second question. 

“I’m not going to marry him,” Jinah said.

“So you’d rather make your brother’s life miserable?” 

“How would I be doing that exactly?” Jinah asked, crossing her arms. 

“We’ve decided, that in order to keep him away from you, he’ll be going to school in Australia.” Jinah tilted her head. 

“Why are you punishing Jaebum when I’m the one who isn’t listening to you?”

“We’re not punishing him. We’ve just decided that distance away from you would do him some good. Wouldn’t want your confusion rubbing off on him.” 

Jinah’s anger flared. For one, her father still wasn’t accepting the fact that she was a lesbian. Also, they obviously were unaware of Jaebum’s sexual orientation. She wasn’t surprised. However, Jinah remembered Mark and Jackson.

Jinah knew Jaebum was happy with them. They were very important to him and if he got shipped off to Australia, it’d be her fault. She knew her father was low, but she didn’t think he was that low. 

“Where is he?” she asked, feeling sick. 

“Upstairs,” her mother said, completely ignoring the way her husband glared at her. Jinah nodded, turning and going to find him, ignoring her father who demanded she returned.

Jaebum was in his room, glaring at the wall. Jinah had never been a victim of Jaebum’s glare, but she knew it was powerful. The wall probably wanted to get away from him. When he noticed her, his glare eased up. Jinah took a seat next to him on his bed, sitting up against the wall. 

“Father wants to ship me off to Sydney,” Jaebum said. Jinah nodded.

“I know.” 

“I don’t want to go.” 

“I know.” 

“Why are they doing this?” Jaebum asked. 

“Because they want me to marry the heir of Park Corporations,” Jinah said, sighing. Jaebum turned to look at her, surprised. 

“Seriously?” Jinah nodded, explaining what happened not too long ago and how she’d came out to them and how their father was punishing her.

“This is bullshit,” Jaebum said. Jinah definitely agreed. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked.

Jinah thought about it, biting her lip. There wasn’t much she could do. She figured there were only two options, what she had to do and what she wanted to do. With a sigh, Jinah realized she would need to do what she had to do. She refused to have her brother separated from Mark and Jackson just because she was getting punished.

“I’ll marry him,” she said. Jaebum looked at her like she’d lost her mind. 

“Are you fucking crazy? What about Sooyoung noona?” he demanded. 

“I love her, but I can’t have your separation on my conscious.” 

“Well I can’t have your fucking break up on mine.” Jaebum shot back, but Jinah had already made up her mind. There was nothing Jaebum could do. The both of them had gotten their stubbornness from their father and at the moment, JB hated it.

Jinah stood up, turning to smile at her brother. 

“Everything will work out,” she said before she turned and left the room. 

JB flopped down on his bed, guilt already eating at him. Jinah went back downstairs where her parents were arguing. When her father saw her, he tried to go back to his businessmen façade. 

“I’ll marry him,” Jinah said. Her mother looked shocked whilst her father looked pleased.

“If you even think about sending Jaebum out of the country, I’ll know. I expect him to be back in his dorm by morning.” 

And with that, Jinah left the house, getting back into the car. Lizzy looked at her with a worried expression, but Jinah just leaned back, telling her girlfriend that she just wanted to go. Lizzy was okay with that.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in Lizzy’s dorm, Jinah held onto Lizzy, not wanting to tell her what happened just yet. Instead, she clung onto her for dear life. They ended up dozing off, curled up and content. When Jinah woke up again, she still wasn’t ready to tell Lizzy about what happened, but she had to. 

“I agreed to marry the guy,” Jinah whispered. If Lizzy wasn’t as close to Jinah as she was, she wouldn’t have heard her. 

“What?” Lizzy asked, her face full of surprise and hurt.

“My father will send Jaebum to Australia if I don’t. Away from Mark and Jackson,” she said by way of explanation. Lizzy nodded but her bottom lip trembled. 

“Are you breaking up with me?” she asked. Jinah shook her head immediately, pulling Lizzy even closer and kissing her everywhere.

“No! Never. I love you, Sooyoungie.” Lizzy knew she did, but marrying someone else wasn’t a good way to show it.

“I don’t want him. I love you. I was thinking, what if it’s like a contract marriage?” 

“Your father won’t like that,” Lizzy said. 

“He won’t know. I’ll talk to the heir. My father wants me to marry him for business. As long as I keep up the pretense, it shouldn’t matter.”

Lizzy nodded, understanding, but she still looked unsure. Jinah could tell. She held her girlfriend, unsure if it would work herself. It had been something she barely had any time to think about, but she couldn’t let Jaebum be punished because of her. 

“I have to do this Sooyoungie, but I’ll understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore because of this.” 

Lizzy looked at her in the exact way Jaebum had not too long ago. 

“I love you Jinah. If you say it’ll work, then I believe you,” she said. 

“Did I mention that I love you?” Jinah asked, kissing Lizzy’s forehead. 

“You could say it again,” Lizzy said, her smile wide. 

“I love you!” Jinah declared as she hugged her tight.

Jinah got a text the next morning from her father’s assistant. It claimed that she was to meet Park Simon that afternoon for lunch so they could start going over things. Her father sure didn’t waste time. Jinah wanted to be totally honest with Lizzy and told her about it when she woke up. 

“What do you want me to say?” Lizzy asked, blinking sleepily.

“That you love me and you want me to have a good day.” Jinah suggested. Lizzy’s smile was sleepy as she nodded. 

“Love you. G’day,” she said. Jinah laughed. 

“Go back to sleep.” 

“You really do love me.” and then Lizzy was sleep. Jinah watched her for a bit before getting out of bed and calling her lawyer. She dealt with someone recommended by her grandmother which meant her lawyer wouldn’t inform her father of anything. By the time she was on her way to meet him, she was prepared.

She arrived at the place, looking it over. It was beautiful and looked expensive. Jinah doubted it had anything on her and Lizzy’s favorite place. She’d order some on her way home. Jinah sauntered into the place, smiling at the waiter. 

“I’m here for Park Simon,” she said. The waiter nodded immediately, gesturing for her to follow him. Park Simon looked as nice as he had the last time she’d seen him.

He was wearing a white button up with a black tie. Expensive looking eyeglasses sat on his face, light brown eyes peering at her through them. His hair, a golden brown, was styled to perfection, shaved down on the sides. He looked too perfect.

He stood when she arrived, bowing politely. 

“Jinah-ssi, nice to see you again.” Jinah smiled but she wasn’t feeling it. He seemed like a nice guy, but under the circumstances, Jinah found that she didn’t really like him that much. 

“If you say so. Please, sit,” she said, taking a seat. Simon nodded, seeming unbothered by her bluntness. 

“I hope you’re hungry.” He smiled and it was beautiful. It annoyed Jinah.

Why couldn’t he be an asshole? This would be so much easier. And yet, her father was trying to set her up with fucking Adonis. Too bad Aphrodite was more her type, or maybe Athena, or Artemis. Jinah shook her head, pushing Greek Mythology out of her mind. She was on a mission here. 

“Yes, I am,” she said, smiling. She couldn’t be mean to him, he was too nice.

Their lunch went quite well. Conversation flowed and things didn’t seem awkward. Finally, the topic of their impending marriage came up. 

“So, you agreed. I was very surprised.” Jinah tilted her head. 

“Why is that?” she asked. 

“You didn’t really seem to like me last we met. Still don’t actually.” Jinah sighed, biting her lip. 

“It isn’t you. I just don’t appreciate being forced into a relationship.” Simon nodded and Jinah wondered if it was the same on his end. 

“Did you have a choice in the matter?” she asked. 

“Ah, no, not really,” he said and Jinah felt a little bad. 

“Sorry,” she said. Simon waved his hand, unbothered. 

“Don’t worry about it. Now, our marriage,” he said.

“Yes, I do have a few suggestions for that,” she said, leaning down for her purse. Simon watched her, expectant. 

“I know that neither of us have much of a choice in this matter and so I talked to my lawyer. Have you ever heard of a contract marriage?” Simon tilted his head, sipping on his water. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, that’s what I want,” she said. 

“If you wanted a pre-nup, all you had to do was ask,” he said, chuckling.

“Oh, this isn’t about money. If you want that though, we can write that in. This is about our marriage being open.” Simon actually looked surprised but it shifted into interest. 

“Open?” he asked. 

“Yes. You see, I am currently in a relationship with someone, and I have no intentions of leaving it. This is an agreement that you accept that fact. This marriage is for business and I want it to stay that way. When it’s necessary, we’ll be the married couple, but this marriage is just on paper. Understand?” Jinah placed the file on the table. The contract was inside.

Simon hummed softly before he smiled. 

“I do. I think we’re a little similar in that aspect,” he said, showing her a file of his own. 

Jinah laughed. 

They swapped, looked things over, before signing. It was literally the same thing and Jinah felt relieved. She had been so worried he would be upset or something like that, go back to her father or something.

This was too good to be true, but Jinah didn’t want to think about that. Jaebum would be staying and she still had Lizzy, things were good. Their lunch ended shortly after and Jinah returned to her lawyer. Copies were made and Jinah was delighted to return to her girlfriend. Lizzy was sitting on her bed, covers wrapped around her tightly. She looked up at Jinah, a pout on her face and her nose bright red.


	17. Chapter 17

“Are you sick?” Jinah asked, careful of the bowls she was carrying as she shut the door. 

“No,” Lizzy said, flapping the covers. 

“Outside, very cold,” she said, her teeth still chattering. Jinah agreed, lifting up the bowls so Lizzy could see. Jinah adored the way Lizzy’s face lit up, her fingers curling as she mumbled, “Gimme,” until Jinah set them up. Immediately, Lizzy dug in, moaning in happiness.

“Hot,” Lizzy said happily, leaning over to peck Jinah on the cheek. 

“So, do you want to know how it went?” Lizzy slurped up a noodle, rolling her tongue over her lips to catch the juice. 

“Only if you want to tell me,” she said, looking at her with interest. Jinah did want to tell her and so she did.

When she finished, Lizzy nodded, sipping on the broth. She was warm enough now and had abandoned the cover. 

“Interesting,” she said.“Is he gay?” Jinah shrugged, unsure. She hadn’t been interested in his sex life or why he brought the contract along. Jinah was just happy that he agreed. 

“Doesn’t matter. He understands that this marriage is just business.” Lizzy nodded, but there was this peculiar look on her face that Jinah didn’t understand. It was gone before Jinah could ask about it.

Shortly after that, Jinah was forced to help prepare for the wedding. She thought her father would arrange that just like he arranged everything else. Apparently she was wrong. She kind of just wanted to hit up a priest or a judge and get it over with. She didn’t want to waste time on this marriage that meant nothing to her. To get her more into it, she imagined marrying Lizzy, picking things she thought she would like.

Jinah also picked her own ring, refusing to even consider accepting something bought from Simon. He didn't seem to mind. He put in his input here and there, but otherwise seemed content to let her do her thing. Jinah’s mom refused to be involved so it was mostly Jinah and her father’s assistant. Jinah actually didn’t like the woman, but she was resourceful. That and her father forced her to be friendly.

Unfortunately, planning for the wedding had her spending less time with Lizzy which was so fucking annoying. Christmas had rolled around and Jinah had gotten Lizzy a kitten. It was a ragdoll Lizzy had been eying. It was finally old enough to leave its mother and Jinah swooped in. Her father’s bank account was back open and Jinah wanted to bleed him dry.

The kitten had stared up at Lizzy with bright blue eyes and it looked like it was wearing eyeliner. Lizzy took one look at it and burst into tears. Happy tears. She decided to name him Pooh and Jinah didn’t mind, as long as she was happy. 

Lizzy had bought her a new car which surprised Jinah. She hadn’t gotten her old one back but she hadn’t thought too much of it. Lizzy had gotten her a brand new one that looked like it hadn’t been driven since it was made. Obviously it had and it smelled like Lizzy. Their Christmas sex had been out of this world.

Christmas was the longest they got to spend with each other before things got into the way. Lizzy had classes, work, ballet practices and the performances they eventually turned into. Jinah had classes and preparing for the wedding. It annoyed her to no end that she was missing out on loving her girlfriend just for a stupid wedding. The couple had found snapchat very good for them.

Jinah had never realized the funny faces she made until then. Jinah had been able to watch a few of Lizzy’s performances but she was usually way too tired to do any celebrating afterwards. Lizzy was patient and accepting. She always texted her with loving quotes or uplifting words. Jinah always told Lizzy where she was and Lizzy usually sent meals her way, worrying for her. Jinah’s heart swelled for her even more.

The wedding was approaching, the two were supposed to get married in late February. Her father had tried to go for Valentine’s but Jinah had refused, firmly shutting that down. She had made plans to spend that entire day with the love of her life. It was the day before and Jinah was getting everything ready, planning for the next day when she got to shower Lizzy in her love.

Luckily for them, Valentine’s was on a Saturday and so neither of them had class. Jinah had sent a chocolate basket, planning for it to be ready for Lizzy in the morning when she came downstairs. She had made a plan for Lizzy to find her at the restaurant where their date would happen. Pooh was in Dain’s care who adored the kitten and was considering getting one of her own. Jinah gave her the contact to where she’d gotten Pooh from and had been on her way.

As she was waiting for Lizzy, her phone began ringing. At first, she wanted to ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop. When she answered, it was her father’s assistant. 

“We need you to swing around for the sizing,” the woman said. Jinah’s temper flared. 

“I said I wanted this day to myself,” she said, trying to keep her temper under control. She was better than that.

“Your wedding is in two weeks and the dress still isn’t sized correctly. It won’t take that long.” 

The assistant was a fucking liar and Jinah wanted to push her off a cliff. It took way more time than anything should. While she was there, the assistant pretty much forced her to work on other preparations. Jinah hated it but she figured she still had time before Lizzy found the restaurant they’d be having dinner at.

She just hoped her girlfriend enjoyed the scavenger hunt she’d sent her on. It involved all of Lizzy’s favorite things and she was sure she’d spend way more time than necessary at the animal’s shelter. She was sincerely betting on that.

Jinah had fallen into a repetitive state of work on the wedding. She wasn’t even aware of the way time passed. Her phone had been ringing for the past two hours and Jinah hadn’t noticed. Well, the reason she hadn’t noticed was because her phone was in the hands of her father’s assistant. The woman had grabbed it when Jinah put it down, having to change into the dress.

She had turned it on silent before putting it in her pocket. Her boss had told her that Jinah needed to focus on the wedding and that’s what she would do. Jinah had finally finished up with the final flower selection and the seating chart when she looked up, realizing that the sun had fallen. 

She was late.


	18. Chapter 18

Jinah jumped up in a flurry of dark hair and flailing limbs, trying to put her jacket on. Lizzy would be so pissed at her. Hopefully she hadn’t left the restaurant already. Jinah was patting herself down, trying to find her phone so she could call her girlfriend, but she couldn’t find it. She whirled on her father’s assistant, asking her if she knew where her phone was.

The woman pulled Jinah’s phone out of her pocket and Jinah stared at it, confused. 

“Why do you have it?” she asked, eyes narrowing. 

“I held it for you while you put the dress on.” Jinah blinked, taking the phone. When she pressed the home button, she gawked at the amount of missed calls and text messages she had.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Or answer any of them?” Jinah demanded, worriedly unlocking her phone and calling Lizzy. It went straight to her voicemail. Jinah bit her lip, checking her missed call log. Most of the calls had been from Lizzy but there were quite a few from Jaebum.

Confused, Jinah was about to call him when his picture popped up. Jinah frowned when his ringtone didn’t play and she realized it was on silent. She glared at her father’s assistant as she answered the phone.

“Hello?” she said. Immediately after, she heard her brother’s sigh of relief. 

“Jinah! Finally! Where are you? Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” he demanded all in one breath. Jinah was about to explain that she hadn’t had it, but Jaebum cut her off. 

“Never mind. You need to get to the hospital, now,” he demanded. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” she asked, getting nervous.

Jaebum sighed again, but this wasn’t out of relief. 

“Lizzy noona is hurt.” 

Jinah’s world went upside down at those words. She hadn’t even realized that her hands had started trembling as she hurriedly grabbed her bag, quickly going for the exit. She ignored the assistant. She wanted to get her fired but she didn’t have the time to worry.

“Where are you?” Jinah demanded as she tried to find her keys. 

Jaebum told her and immediately after she bumped into someone. Jinah made a noise of surprise as her phone fell, hitting the ground and cracking. She would’ve fell too, but someone grabbed her, steading her. Jinah looked up, unsure of how to feel when she saw Simon standing there.

“Jinah, what’s wrong?” he asked, his smile turning into a frown at how pale Jinah looked. Her eyes were wide and unfocused as she almost looked through him. 

“Did you drive here?” she asked instead of answering him. Simon nodded as she grabbed her phone, cursing when the screen wouldn’t light up. 

“Shit!” suddenly, she whirled on him, remembering he was there.

“Take me to the hospital.” She ordered.

Simon could only nod and take her to his car. Jinah was a bundle of nerves, refusing to stay still as she sat in the passenger seat. Simon didn’t know what to say and chose to say nothing as he drove to the hospital. She had told him which one when he’d gotten in. It took longer than Jinah wanted to get there and Simon had barely parked before Jinah was getting out, straight up running towards the building.

Simon followed but Jinah didn’t care. She had to get to Sooyoung. Inside the hospital, Jinah immediately went to the nurse behind the counter. She knew being loud and making demands wouldn’t get her anywhere so she tried to sound as calm as possible. 

“I’m looking for Park Sooyoung,” she said. The woman nodded, turning to her computer. She told Jinah what room and the girl shot off, Simon following her.

Jinah ended up finding her brother and his friends. Junior, Sooyoung’s cousin, was sitting by the door with a blank expression on his face. A blond was next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Jaebum was quick to stand up and Jinah went to him. 

“What’s going on? What happened? Can we go inside?” 

“Not yet. Sit down,” Jaebum said, ignoring the man. Mark noticed him though, smiling politely.

The man smiled in return, still confused as Jinah made a noise of pain, hugging the dark haired boy that kind of looked like her. 

“What happened?” he asked, turning to the red head. 

Mark tilted his head, unsure of who the guy was. However, he could tell he had arrived with Jinah so he didn’t see the point in keeping the information away from him.

“Lizzy noona got hit by a car. She’s in surgery right now. Who are you?” he asked. 

“I’m Jinah’s fiancée.” Mark looked surprised but he didn’t comment. 

Simon, unaware of why Jinah was as upset as she was, watched as she cried. Well, he assumed from the noises she was making she was crying, but her face was pressed into the other boy’s chest. Simon had to guess that was Im Jaebum, the younger brother. They had never met.

Simon took a seat on the other side of Jinah, unsure of what to do. He just knew that he shouldn’t leave her when she was feeling so vulnerable. Her brother noticed him immediately and Simon was surprised when the younger glared at him. Jaebum didn’t say anything to him though, not wanting to upset his sister, so he turned away from him. Simon felt awkward and out of place, but he leaned back, blending in, willing to step in when he needed to.

Jinah felt horrible. Jaebum told her Lizzy had gotten hit when she was on her way home from the restaurant. Jinah hadn’t showed and so Lizzy had left only to be hit by a drunk driver. Jinah was just glad she was alive. However, she was still in surgery and there was nothing Jinah could do. 

She felt small and unworthy, choosing to hold her brother instead of facing the reality. It was her fault that Lizzy had gotten hurt and she would definitely leave her. Jinah needed Lizzy way too much to even think about that and quickly pushed the thought away.

It was obvious that they wouldn’t be able to see Lizzy anytime soon, but Jinah refused to leave. Instead, she curled up in the chair closest to where they would eventually put Lizzy and tried to get some sleep. However, when she woke up, she was in her dorm room and someone was snoring. Dain snored, but she didn’t snore like _that_. Jinah frowned, sitting up.

For a moment, she forgot what had happened last night and figured things had ended well. However, when she noticed Simon on Dain’s bed, she remembered everything. Why wasn’t she at the hospital? Why was Simon in her room? 

Men weren’t allowed to spend the night and yet here he was. Jinah frowned, getting up. She was in her pajamas. Jinah frowned harder. She went over and poked Simon aggressively in the chest. It took a moment, but light brown eyes met hers. 


	19. Chapter 19

“What are you doing in my roommate’s bed?” Jinah demanded, getting a few more pokes in. 

Simon rubbed his face, sitting up and rubbing his chest. “She let me sleep here,” he said, his voice thick with sleep. Jinah felt like poking him some more. 

“Why am I in pajamas?” she demanded. 

Simon blinked, looking as if he hadn’t realized she was in pajamas. 

“Huh. That’s why she kicked me out for five minutes. When I came back in you were under the covers and sleep,” he said, shrugging. 

Bless Dain’s soul. Jinah glared him down a little, just to make sure he wasn’t lying.

“That’s really scaring me,” he said, not exactly meeting her eyes. He chose to stare at her forehead instead.

“Good. Now let’s go,” she said. 

“Where are we going?” he asked, rubbing his eyes, able to focus on her eyes again now that she wasn’t staring him down. 

“You’re taking me to the hospital. My car isn’t here.” Jinah had been a little too emotional to even remember she had a car. It’s probably for the best that she did otherwise she probably would’ve gotten into an accident herself.

It took Simon a bit of shuffling, but eventually they were back at the hospital. Junior was already in there, but they let her go in too. She didn’t even notice Simon shuffling in after her. Junior and Lizzy had been talking, both of them using their dialect. When they saw her, they stopped talking. Jinah thought Lizzy tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

Jinah was vividly aware of the cast encasing her leg. Jinah went to sit on the opposite side of Lizzy, immediately taking her hand. 

“I’m so sorry Lizzy,” Jinah said, looking at her. Lizzy looked tired and a little pale, but at least she was alive.

Lizzy wasn’t looking at her though, instead staring at the door. Jinah, confused, turned to see what she was looking at. Simon was standing there, completely unsure of what to do. Jinah hadn’t told him to leave, had apparently forgotten about him until then. 

“Is that him?” Lizzy asked, her voice small. Jinah frowned, not liking that at all. 

“Yes,” she said.

Lizzy hadn’t looked away from him yet, staring him down. Despite her being smaller than Jinah and injured at the moment, Simon was definitely more scared of her than Jinah. 

“Introduce us,” Lizzy said, well, it was more like an order. Jinah would do whatever Lizzy wanted.

“Park Simon, this is Park Sooyoung. She usually goes by Lizzy. Sooyoung, that’s Simon,” Jinah said, gesturing back and forth. Seeing as Lizzy had been staring Simon down the entire time, Simon saw the way the girl’s eyes darkened, the way her jaw clenched. Jinah hadn’t noticed. 

“You’re attractive,” Lizzy said. Simon was aware that it wasn’t a compliment. It kind of felt like an insult.

He didn’t know what to say to that. 

“Did you bring her here?” Lizzy asked. Simon nodded.

“Sooyoungie,” Jinah said, getting her attention. Lizzy stared Simon down a bit more before turning to look at Jinah.

“I’m sorry,” Jinah said. 

“For what?” Lizzy asked. She didn’t sound confused, she knew what Jinah was apologizing for. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you hanging at the restaurant. I really had plans to spend the night with you and be romantic and everything-” 

“Why didn’t you answer my calls? Were you with him?” she asked, nodding at Simon.

Lizzy didn’t sound hostile, not even close, but she sounded way too calm for Jinah. Jinah had never seen Lizzy upset and she didn’t want to see it any time soon, especially directed at her. 

“No. My father’s assistant demanded I come get the final size on the dress. When I put my phone down to change, she took it and put it on silent, keeping it with her. I ran into him when I got it back, when I was coming here,” Jinah explained.

Lizzy looked at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth. Finally, she nodded, leaning back into her seat. Junior had been quiet the entire time, watching everything. 

“I accept your apology. Don’t do it again,” Lizzy said, sounding tired. Jinah nodded, lacing their fingers together. 

“What’s wrong with your foot? Are you hurt anywhere else? When can you leave?” Jinah asked.

Lizzy made a noise, something that could’ve been a laugh. 

“My leg will be in a cast for a while.” Jinah frowned at the sadness in her girlfriend’s tone. She understood her sadness of course. She was a ballet dancer and her body was her instrument. She wouldn’t be able to use it for a while. 

“Other than that, I’m fine. I got off lucky, the driver swerved before I could get hit full on. I had a bit of a concussion but I feel pretty good. I can leave soon actually. I’m surprised,” Lizzy admitted.

Jinah took in the information, but she was still worried. 

“Are you hungry? I can get you something if you want,” Jinah suggested. 

“The food here is gross,” she admitted, her nose scrunching up. 

“Our favorite restaurant then?” Jinah asked, tilting her head. Lizzy turned her head, pout already in place. 

“Please?” Jinah was already nodding. 

“My phone broke so I’ll have to pick it up.” She explained. Lizzy nodded, realizing that Jinah would have to be with Simon again.

She looked at him, noticing that he was still watching with a thoughtful expression on his face. Lizzy wasn’t sure what to feel about him. It bothered her that Jinah hadn’t mentioned that Lizzy was her girlfriend in front of him. Lizzy had been worried that Jinah had been spending too much time with him. Looking at him now, Lizzy felt like she was losing Jinah to him and they weren’t even married yet. With a sigh, she watched the two of them leave, Jinah focused on their order. Simon trailed after her, aware that he was needed now.

“That’s the guy she has to marry?” Junior asked, getting her attention. Lizzy nodded, feeling sick. 

“I don’t have a chance,” she said. Junior looked at her, frowning. 

“She loves you doesn’t she?” Lizzy bit her lip. 

“I hope so,” she said, looking at her leg in despair. “I hope it’ll be enough.” 


	20. Chapter 20

Simon had to stick around. Jinah and Lizzy had broken their phones. Jinah’s broken phone was Simon’s fault. Lizzy’s had broken during the accident. Junior had a test to get ready for, but he promised to check on her dutifully. Hopefully she’d be discharged within the week. At the moment, Lizzy felt miserable. Her leg throbbed and so did her head.

Jinah was there, holding her hand, but it didn’t even feel like she was there. Simon was sitting down, eating with them. For some reason, Lizzy felt like the third wheel. She had lost her appetite watching them. They weren’t doing anything romantic, it wasn’t that. It was just that they seemed to get along so well. They were talking about random things, nothing that really mattered to Lizzy, but it definitely didn’t involve her. Their conversation flowed easily and Lizzy let them talk. They looked good together, really good.

She wondered if Simon modeled too. Lizzy vaguely realized that she was distancing herself from Jinah already. She was preparing herself for heartbreak just like she’d done with Gayoon. As she watched, she felt like she was having an out of body experience. She didn’t really feel anything as she watched them talk. Eventually, Lizzy’s body hurt too much and she fell asleep.

Jinah noticed that Lizzy was sleeping when Simon stood to throw their trash away. Lizzy’s food was barely touched, but it was too cold to be good anymore. Jinah had class tomorrow and chose to press a kiss to Lizzy’s lips, telling her she loved her before she left the room. Simon had been about to walk back into the room when he noticed Jinah coming out. 

“Ready to leave?” he asked. 

“Yeah, she’s sleeping and I don’t want to disturb her.” Simon could understand that.

He drove her back to her campus, but she didn’t get out immediately. 

“Thank you for being my chauffeur,” she said, only half-joking. Simon shrugged. 

“Just wanted to help.” Jinah nodded, smiling at him. 

Simon thought Jinah was absolutely beautiful, had thought that ever since he’d first seen her. However, he could tell her heart belonged to another. Even then, he just had to try.

“Jinah?” the girl looked up, one hand on the door. 

Simon took his chance and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Jinah didn’t respond at first, obviously shocked, but she didn’t pull away either. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel about it. It didn’t feel that bad as a whole. His lips were soft and he smelled really good. However, once Jinah came back to herself, she pulled away, a shocked expression on her face. Simon, for his part, didn’t look all that disappointed. He was just watching her, waiting for her reaction.

Jinah didn’t know what to do, sure it hadn’t felt bad, she hadn’t minded it all that much. But for one, she wasn’t attracted to him or his gender, and two, she was definitely taken – and she didn’t mean her contract with him. Had she cheated on Lizzy?

Jinah blinked a couple times before she looked at him, her expression blank.

“I hope you got whatever that was out of your system.” 

And with that, Jinah got out of his car and went into her building. Simon watched her go. He wasn’t upset nor was he elated at her reaction. He actually felt relieved. Instead of thinking about it too much, he shifted his car into gear and drove away.

Jinah didn’t tell Lizzy about it. She couldn’t. It had been on the tip of her tongue multiple times but she had pulled back at the last second. Lizzy would leave her, she knew she would and she didn’t know what she’d do if that happened. The wedding was right around the corner and Jinah was nervous. She didn’t want to go through with this, but if she didn’t, her brother would be punished.

Lizzy would be discharged on the same day so Jinah wouldn’t be able to see her. Jinah wasn’t too sure she wanted Lizzy to come to the wedding. She didn’t want to shove what they could never do into her face. Lizzy hadn’t mentioned the wedding or Simon at all whenever Jinah went to visit her. They talked like they usually did, but there was something different. Jinah couldn’t put her finger on it but she noticed the way Lizzy looked at her sometimes. She stared at her with this thoughtful yet detached expression on her face.

Whenever they made eye contact, the expression wouldn’t go away. They’d just stare at each other. It usually ended with Lizzy telling Jinah she loved her. Jinah always returned the affection and then the thoughtful expression would go away, melt into something Jinah was used to.

On the day of the wedding, Jinah found herself being shoved into the dress. She absolutely refused to even hear her father’s assistant’s title let alone her name. Seeing as Jinah was obeying her father’s wishes, the girl wasn’t allowed at the wedding. Jinah’s mother wasn’t present either. She never openly showed her disagreement with the marriage, but her empty seat made it obvious where she stood.

The wedding itself went without fault. They had to kiss and Jinah had that moment where she thought about how it felt. It felt nice, not too dry but not too wet. He still smelled really nice and his lips were still soft. In that way, it felt nice, but he had nothing on Lizzy. Lizzy’s lips were even softer, she smelled even better and when Jinah kissed her, she felt complete. Whole. Hell, when Jinah was in the same space as Lizzy she felt whole. Lizzy wasn’t present so it was obvious as to how Jinah felt.

After that, things continued. Jinah kind of went heavy on the wine. She hadn’t eaten much so it didn’t take her long to get drunk. Jinah was a quiet drunk, watching everything with her fox like eyes. She noticed her brother wasn’t present either. It was just her father who was talking to Simon’s father. Simon was next to her, an arm wrapped around her waist. He had informed her that she looked beautiful and Jinah had informed him that she was already aware of that.

No one realized that Jinah was drunk, so she kept drinking. Maybe she’d pass out and disgrace her father so the Parks wouldn’t want her as an in-law. Jinah had had no choice but to take his last name. Instead of thinking about him, she pictured herself married to Lizzy. It kept her from grabbing the wine bottle and up ending it. 

Park Jinah and Park Sooyoung. 

Beautiful.


	21. Chapter 21

Jinah let herself daydream, smiling to herself as Simon carted her around. No, Sooyoung was guiding her around, showing each other off. Lizzy was the one smiling at her so prettily and offering her her hand to dance. Jinah took it, forcing out the realization that the hand in hers was way too big and callused to belong to Lizzy. Her drunken mind showed her Lizzy, who looked so happy and healthy.

The accident had never happened, Jinah didn’t even know who Simon was. Wasn’t that the guy on American Idol? 

She floated around, happy in what her drunken mind provided her. Jinah went along with it, not wanting to snap out of it. She was so drunk she hadn’t realized that Simon was drinking as bad as she was, an anguished expression on his face when no one was looking.

At one point, she realized she was in a dark place. It was small and kind of cramped. She vaguely realized it was a janitor’s closet which, real fucking classy, with Lizzy’s hands all over her. However, it felt wrong. Lizzy was smaller than her. Jinah usually had to tilt her head down to kiss her girlfriend. Whoever she was kissing right now had her looking up. 

Also, Lizzy’s hands were smaller and softer. Her lips were softer too, they felt like what Jinah assumed clouds felt like. Also, Lizzy always and forever smelled and tasted like cotton candy even when she was in a hospital room. The person kissing her smelled like cinnamon and tasted like alcohol and cake. 

This wasn’t Lizzy.

And just like that, Jinah came back to reality. She realized that she was pinned against a wall, in a fucking janitor’s closet no less, with Simon’s tongue down her throat. It felt beyond weird to her and the fact that she’d been kissing back was even weirder. Jinah opened her eyes, taking in Simon. Sure he was freakishly beautiful, but he had nothing on Lizzy. He couldn’t compare to her and yet, and yet, here Jinah was, making out with him. She pushed him away, wiping her mouth and glaring at him. He looked confused as he got his balance back. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, genuinely concerned. Jinah stared at him like he’d grown another head.

She wanted to tell him exactly what was wrong but she suddenly had the urge to throw up. She threw the door open and stumbled out, realizing that she had probably drank two bottles of wine by herself. Of course she went the classy route and had them in a beautiful wine glass, but that didn’t mean anything. Jinah didn’t actually get far because she realized people were in the area.

The closet they’d been in was in the main area of the building. Jinah had to be really un-fucking lucky because standing at the entrance was her gorgeous girlfriend. Jinah drank her in better than she’d inhaled the wine. 

Lizzy looked absolutely ethereal in the evening gown she was wearing. Her cast was hidden by it and she looked so delicate. Her hair was tied up with diamond crusted pins and glittering accessories dotted her neck.

She wasn’t alone though. A man stood next to her, a surprised and hurt expression on his face. Jinah had never met him before, but he was gorgeous. He looked young, with beautiful bronze skin. His hair was black but it was styled similarly to Simon’s. He was dressed in a beautiful black suit that looked painted on him. 

As Jinah took them in, she realized it was pretty obvious that they knew what had just occurred in the closet. Lizzy had that thoughtful expression on her face Jinah had been noticing. She didn’t look upset, just disappointed and that hurt worse than anything in the world.

“Lizzy, I can explain,” Jinah said. 

She wasn’t too sure if Lizzy would believe that she’d drunk herself into a hallucinating stupor, but that’s what happened. Lizzy tilted her head, but didn’t say anything. The man next to her still looked hurt, reminding Jinah of a kicked puppy. She still didn’t understand why he looked so hurt until she realized he wasn’t looking at her. She turned, realizing that Simon had followed her out and he was staring at the man with a surprised and dazed expression on his face.

“Daniel,” Simon said and from his tone of voice Jinah knew. This Daniel was the reason Simon had brought up the contract. Daniel was Simon’s Lizzy. Daniel obviously hadn’t been expecting this like Lizzy seemed to and slowly, his hurt drained to anger. 

“You told me this was all business,” he said, his voice calm despite his expression. 

Simon took a step forward, looking like he wanted to sink into the ground. Jinah wanted to follow him. 

“It is business baby I swear,” Simon said. He slurred a bit and Jinah realized the man was drunk as hell. Probably as worse as she was. That explained the taste of alcohol. She thought it’d just been from her end but man was she wrong.

“You said you’d explain,” Lizzy said, getting their attention. 

“Explain,” she said. Jinah was quick to do so. 

She could tell that both Lizzy and Daniel didn’t believe her. She believed Simon when he said that he pretty much felt the same. Jinah was surprised she hadn’t realized why he’d been so generally uninterested in her. She even remembered in the kiss he hadn’t seemed all that interested. It was because he was gay. That actually made a lot of sense. However, that wasn’t helping their case.

Lizzy shook her head, her diamond earrings twinkling. 

“I knew this would happen,” she said, smiling sadly. 

Jinah was surprised because she definitely hadn’t been expecting it and she was part of the guilty party. 

“You two look good together,” she said although she winced when she said it. "I’m used to being a phase.” 

That hurt. Jinah moved towards her, wishing she could hurry and sober the fuck up so her balance could came back. Simon had kept her upright throughout the wedding so Jinah hadn’t needed to worry about it. 

“Sooyoungie,” Jinah said, her voice hitching as her eyes watered. 

Lizzy was going to leave her, she could see it. Actually, Lizzy had already left her, mentally. Jinah realized now, what that thoughtful expression had been about, ever since the hospital. Lizzy had been pulling herself away from Jinah, preparing herself for tonight. 

Jinah started crying.

Lizzy watched her, her heart breaking. Sure she was used to being a phase, but she sincerely loved Jinah and she was sure she wouldn’t get over this anytime soon. 

“I’m sorry Daniel,” Simon said, looking like he wanted to cry too, but he had better control. Daniel shook his head, not meeting Simon’s eyes. 

“It’s over,” was all he said. 

Simon understood even though he didn’t want to. There was nothing he could do. Daniel couldn’t even stand to look Simon in the face, and he deserved that. So, instead, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He would cry when he was alone, when his father wouldn’t be ready to attack if he showed any sign of weakness.

Jinah didn’t care, she was terrified and she didn’t want Lizzy to leave her. She needed Lizzy and she wanted her to see that, but Lizzy didn’t. 

“I really do hope he makes you happy,” Lizzy said, sounding way too calm. Lizzy wasn’t calm, not even close. She was a second away from crying and her leg still hurt. 

“Sooyoungie please,” Jinah said, tears streaming down her face.

Nobody could say Jinah was an ugly crier. She still looked beautiful. Lizzy just smiled at her, shaking her head. 

“Good bye Jinah Unnie.” 

Jinah hiccupped. Lizzy had never used her real name, always calling her Unnie or maybe even Nana if she was feeling playful. Jinah felt lost as Lizzy turned away from her. Daniel helped Lizzy leave, having been the one to help her enter. 

The two had met at the entrance when Lizzy had been staring at the building, crutches in hand with a sad look on her face. He had immediately understood because he felt the same way. The persons they loved were inside getting married to each other. 


	22. Chapter 22

When they were gone, Jinah dropped to her knees, full on sobbing by now. She was surprised the entire guest list hadn’t arrived to check out what was going on. She didn’t care either way. Lizzy was gone and Jinah felt so alone. She had no idea what to do with herself, could barely even remember what she’d done before Lizzy. She couldn’t even believe it’d barely been six months since they’d been dating, it felt like forever.

At some point, Simon had helped her up. Despite her inability to care about saving face, he knew it’d be best to let her cry somewhere else. Their now-exs were already gone. Simon hailed a taxi and got them away. 

It had been decided the two would live together, having found an apartment and everything. Jinah had claimed she would move in after she graduated, wanting to be closer to Lizzy, but now she was terrified. She felt like if she ever saw Lizzy again, she would collapse at Lizzy’s feet and beg for forgiveness.

Well, she wasn’t terrified of that, she was terrified of Lizzy looking at her like she had no idea who she was, or Lizzy looking at her like she was nothing more than a speck of dust. What truly terrified her the most was Lizzy looking at her with enough hatred that Jinah wanted to drop off the edge of the Earth. Her mind finally decided she was terrorizing herself too much and Jinah fell asleep.

When Jinah woke up again, she knew exactly where she was. She was in the apartment she and Simon had picked. Something she had to get her say in. She was in the room she’d chosen for herself, alone. That was good because the minute Jinah opened her eyes she was crying. She stayed there for a while, crying everything away and hating the shiny ring on her finger even though she bought it herself.

After about two hours, Jinah felt cried out for the time being. She got up and showered, trying to feel like herself but she couldn’t. When she was dressed, she left the room. Simon’s door was closed and Jinah didn’t really feel like invading his privacy. Instead, she went downstairs and got herself something to eat. Her stomach was grumbling at her and so she forced something down. 

When it was quiet, she left. Her car wasn’t here. As of late, Jinah was getting really good at abandoning her car. She had to go get it, which wasn’t that hard. 

Afterwards, she drove to her campus. She was nervous, entirely so. She knew Lizzy didn’t have class right now, but she wasn’t sure the girl would want to see her. She went to her dorm first, wanting to give herself a pep talk or something. That wasn’t the best idea. Her room smelled like Lizzy. What was worse was that there was a box on her bed with her name on it. Immediately Jinah knew what it was. She looked anyway, just to hurt herself.

Sure enough, any item of clothing Jinah had left in Lizzy’s dorm was there along with a majority of the gifts Jinah had given her. She figured Lizzy was too attached to Pooh. There was also a check on the top. Jinah didn’t understand what that was about until she realized Lizzy was paying her back for all of the meals Jinah had gotten her. Once she realized that, she sat down on her bed and cried again, this time surrounded by Lizzy’s scent.

When she finished up, she ripped the check to pieces. She wouldn’t accept that. Under the check was a small note Jinah hadn’t noticed. She tore it open, her eyes scoring the page.

Jinah,

I’m keeping Pooh. In return, don’t you dare return that car!

  * Park Sooyoung



Jinah stared blankly, dropping the paper beside her. She laughed without humor or feeling. Laugh before you cry or something like that. Jinah didn’t tear that apart, instead, she folded it and put it back in the box. Everything in there smelled like Lizzy and Jinah wanted to keep it that way, so she didn’t touch anything. She looked at the box before turning and going to Lizzy’s room.

She wasn’t sure if Lizzy was there, but she had to make sure. She knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, Jinah was expecting Lizzy. What she was not expecting was Lizzy’s roommate. She had never met the girl, ever. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and big eyes rimmed in eyeliner.

“Who are you?” she asked, leaning against the door. 

“I’m Jinah. You’re Lizzy’s roommate?” she asked. Well, it was more looking for confirmation. Jinah wasn’t sure what she’d do if the girl was Lizzy’s girlfriend. Her stomach twisted at the thought of it. 

“Yeah. Krystal. If you’re looking for her, she’s not here,” Krystal said, sounding bored now. Jinah’s stomach settled.

“Do you know where she is?” Jinah asked, staying polite.

“Not a clue.” She replied, sounding honest. 

Jinah nodded, thanking her before she was on her way. She wasn’t sure where Lizzy would be and she thought of her favorite places as she went down the stairs. She was surprised to see Hyuna standing there. She was standing as if she’d been planning to come up the stairs but when she saw Jinah she smiled.

“Well hey there lesbo, heard you got married. Lizzy the Lezzy so bad you went back to men?” any other time and Jinah would’ve ignored her. At the moment, she was feeling really unstable and she would feel bad later, but right now, she was just angry. It surprised Hyuna when Jinah lunged at her. Jinah wasn’t one who went for hair and she started swinging immediately, so angry at herself, and at Hyuna too. She hadn’t forgotten her potential black mail. 

Hyuna screamed profanities but Jinah didn’t have time to talk. She needed all of her energy to kick Hyuna’s ass. At some point, someone had grabbed Jinah, but she grabbed Hyuna’s hair, bringing Hyuna with her. With one free hand, she chose to swing, molly whopping Hyuna. Hyuna was probably a good fighter, but Jinah had caught her off guard and she was releasing all of her anger on her. Hyuna didn’t stand a chance. The most she could do was block her face and occasionally scratch at Jinah.

Finally, the two were separated and Jinah was taken outside. She went quietly, ignoring the way Hyuna shrieked profanities at her. She wasn’t even sure who was holding her but she was pretty sure she was being taken to campus security. Thirty minutes later and Jinah was being guided back to her dorm which would no longer be her dorm.

Jinah didn’t understand why she couldn’t get another chance, but she hadn’t argued. She just felt so empty and went along with what they wanted. She had a brand new apartment anyway. As she trudged up the stairs, she saw Lizzy. She was standing in the main room as if she’d just came in from the living room. Jinah probably should’ve checked there, but Hyuna had been there.

Krystal was standing next to Lizzy loudly saying, “Oh my God, she kicked Hyuna’s ass.” 

Lizzy was silent, just watching everything blankly, leaning on Krystal. Pooh was safely tucked in her arms, doing what ragdolls do and generally being limp, looking like a clump of white fur. Jinah wanted to say something, anything, to Lizzy but she couldn’t. Security made her go upstairs and clear out.

When she came back down, Lizzy was nowhere to be seen. Jinah sighed, crestfallen. She loaded her car up and left, not really feeling herself. Instead of going to her apartment, she went to her parents’ house. She ignored the maids and went straight to her room, crawling into her bed as she began crying. She really needed to stop doing that, but she couldn’t help it.

She was aware that someone had knocked on her door, but she ignored it, too busy feeling sorry for herself. Eventually, her bed dipped to the side and she felt someone petting her hair, making soft noises. When she turned to look, her mother was sitting there, looking at her sadly. Jinah cried harder. When she had let it all out, she just stared at the wall to the right of her mother.

Her mother didn’t say anything, feeling bad for her daughter. If only she’d stood up for her, she wouldn’t be in this predicament. She didn’t know what happened exactly, but she could tell. She knew heart break when she saw it. 

“I want to change schools,” Jinah said, her breath hitching as she tried to breathe. Her eyes felt itchy and they were probably really red. There was nothing Jinah could do about that.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” her mother asked. It didn’t really matter. 

She would stand by Jinah now, seeing what had happened when she didn’t before. Now, she wouldn’t let her daughter down. Jinah nodded, rubbing her face. Her whole body ached and she just felt so tired, mentally and physically. She couldn’t bear to be in the same vicinity as Lizzy without being able to see her, talk to her, love her. Jinah would go crazy.

She knew Lizzy was done with her and there was nothing she could do now. She had ruined it. Sure she was running away, but right now, Jinah just wanted to hide in a corner and lick her wounds. Her mother ran her fingers through Jinah’s hair, nodding in understanding. 

“I’ll get it done.” Jinah nodded, wanting a new start although in her heart, she knew, that she would never get over Park Sooyoung.


End file.
